Tricks and Thievery
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Haruhi is a genius master thief out to change the rules of her society that cruelly harmed her. However, what happens when she unsuspectingly picks the pocket of Lord Kyouya Ohtori? AU. KyoHaru. Rated M for language and content.
1. The Thief That Haunts The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's Note: Random idea gained from thinking about a character in FullMetal Alchemist. Yeah, weird right? Anyway, please enjoy the story!

Tricks and Thievery

Chapter One: The Thief That Haunts The Night

"It took one shot. BANG! I shot down the biggest deer in the forest, and its head is now on my wall as a trophy!"

"Oh my, what a hunter!"

Keira Nightingale hid her fake laugh behind her hand, "I wish I was a good hunter like you, Toshiro! I can't even look at a gun without feeling like I'm going to faint!" The blonde man grinned like a cat at his evening companion, lifting his drink to her before sipping from the cup. "I'll teach you, my darling. Stick with me, and you'll learn plenty," he said, his brow lifting suggestively at her.

The brunette resisted the urge to gag.

Why, oh why, did she have to choose the semi-drunk, egotistical pervert as her newest target? Sure, he had the most treasure in the tavern that she saw, judging by the large amount of drinks he had consumed since she walked in, but still, he was not how the thief-in-waiting wanted to spend her evening. Her fingers itched to wrap around the knife hiding just underneath her skirt, clean from the blood of her last _accidental_ kill, and take out this man, but she kept her cool and hid herself behind her drink.

"Oh my...I fear if I drink anymore, I'll surely faint. I should go home and rest from this night. Thank you very much for your company, Toshiro," she said, giving her out her bait to the fish.

Toshiro smirked, "Allow me to walk you home, Keira. It'll be my honor."

And the fish was hooked.

* * *

"You're a really sexy woman, you know that?"

"Is that why you decided to pin me to this wall like a common, impatient predator? What happened to the man that was such a gentleman to me?"

Toshiro smirked as he leaned in for the kiss, his hand crawling up her thigh, "My beautiful, darling Keira, I just can't resist..."

Suddenly he choked on his words, his body falling back to the ground with blood pouring from his stomach from the knife that was stabbed into him. The woman against the wall watched him twitched a final time before finally dying, giving a small smirk as she brought the knife close to her lips.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, you perverted jackass. As much as I don't really like to bring my knife to bloodshed, in your case I'll make an exception."

She leaned down, searching his body for the bag of money he had used to pay for their drinks, finding it quickly and smirking at her spoils. "The thief that haunts the night strikes again...they'll say that come morning once your body is found. Then they'll be searching for Keira Nightingale, who'll be long since gone," Haruhi said in a soft whisper, "Ah well. Another day, another town for me. Such is the life of the genius master thief Haruhi Fujioka."

Tossing the bag in her dainty hand and her bloody knife sheathed, she walked out into the dead, quiet streets, ready for a night of rest before disappearing into the crowd as another wandering, hiding soul.

* * *

This chapter was mainly to introduce Haruhi as a tricky, seducing, beautiful thief (totally not in her character, huh?). The next chapter will have more action and drama, I swear! Until then, ja ne!


	2. The Wrong Pocket To Pick

Chapter Two: The Wrong Pocket To Pick

"Okay, Haruhi, what the hell? That is the second time in the last week you've killed someone!" Dillon said, hands on his hips as he stared at the lazy thief, a hat covering her face.

Beneath the hat, the brunette sighed, lifting the hat from her face and turning her sleepy, brown eyes towards the barkeeper that gave her shelter, "He was a perverted jackass that moved his hands too close. And since I couldn't move to kick him, the next best thing was my knife."

"Oi...I know you're a thief and death can be part of the job, but damn, Haruhi. All of that just to protect yourself? Isn't it too much?"

"Not really, if I can protect my greatest treasure. I may be a thief, but I do have some morals."

Dillon sighed, "Why on Earth did you turn to thievery? Your mother and father were such kind and gentle people and raised you like a princess."

Haruhi blinked as she stared up at the ceiling, then sat up in the bed and pulled on her shoes. She grabbed her knife from the nightstand, wrapping it underneath her shorts before placing on her wrap.

"A woman of innocence needs to learn how to survive in this world. Becoming a thief was a lot better than going to the brothel."

* * *

"Tachibana, I don't need a bodyguard for walking through town. After all, I am well trained on my own to defend myself."

"Milord, with all due respect, you shouldn't have need for such knowledge."

Mischievous eyes glinted behind glass as Lord Kyouya Ohtori stepped outside of the carriage. "You'd be amazed when it may come in handy," he said, turning around from the carriage with his cloak swaying around him, "I'll be back later."

* * *

Haruhi peered down from her rooftop perch, an apple in her hand. "Stupid Dillon had to wake me up, and then on top of that there was barely any money left in that pouch from Toshiro to buy a decent breakfast," she muttered, "So now I have to resort to pickpocketing in the daylight. Sadly no one in this damn town has any great fortune."

She took a bite of her apple, her eyes peering over the fruit. Her brow suddenly quirked, dropping the fruit from her lips as she moved the bite she took to the corner of her mouth, "Oh what's this? A stranger in town?"

Her brown eyes trailed the raven-haired, black-cloak-wearing man as he traveled down the main street of town. Judging by how kept he was, he was of some sort of lineage, walking around in search of some sort of freedom. Which, for a thief like Haruhi, meant he had some sort of money on him.

She smirked, placing on her hat, "Found my target. After this, I may be able to move onto another town and out of Dillon's stupid bar!"

* * *

Kyouya had to admit, the town was nice and quiet, even a little bustling. "King Suoh really does make sure that his citizens never suffer," he said softly, observing a couple conversing with a marketkeeper, "My father could learn a few things from this, personally."

He didn't notice the young that came close to him until their bodies collided.

"Oops, sorry sir! Didn't see you!" she said with a little giggle, her brown eyes shielded slightly underneath the brim of her workman's hat with one arm cutely tucked behind her back. She continued to run off, turning down a corner once she felt like she was out of eyesight.

The young lord just chuckled as he tapped his hip, "Nice try, little pickpocket, however..."

* * *

Haruhi looked past the corner of the alley she sneaked into before letting out a small sigh of relief, "Whew, that was pretty easy. Thank god for distractions. And the spoils are now mine."

Just as she started to open the bag she had taken, her body froze and she turned quickly, jumping back quickly from the sudden feeling of company that had join her. "Shit, I've been followed," she muttered, pulling out her knife from beneath her shorts.

Before she even had a chance to unsheathe her weapon, she found her back against the rocky wall, arms pinned tightly and a body crushing against hers. "You picked the wrong pocket to steal from, my little thief," said her captor, and Haruhi growled, "Obviously. Didn't think the traveler would be this cunning. Fine, I will return your treasure, now release me."

She saw her captor grinned, "Oh, I'm not interested in the money. Obviously you find more merit in that little bit of gold. However, I believe I find more merit in you."

"Perverted bastard, release me!"

"Perverted bastard, am I? Have I touched you in any way to make you feel that way?"

"Your speech is more than enough. I will not allow a dirty demon like you to touch me further."

He chuckled, pinning both of her arms with one hand as the other gripped her chin, "I do enjoy your spunk, my little thief. What is your name?"

She growled again, hating how she had gotten herself into this defenseless predicament. For the moment, she admitted her defeat, "Haruhi Fujioka."

"The genius master thief. What an honor...and what a shame it would be if you're caught by the Royal Guard," her captor said, whispering into her ear, "I wouldn't want that to happen to a beautiful, spunky woman like you. You're a rare breed."

He smirked, "Then I will give you the ultimatum of a lifetime."

He began to pull at Haruhi's arm, much to her protest, down the street, leaving her knife laying in the alley. She pulled against his grip, yelled and screamed at him despite the looks they were gaining from the townspeople, but he refused to let go until they reached the carriage outside of town.

"Tachibana."

The older man perked up at the sound of his name, "Lord Kyouya! You've returned from your walk?"

"Wait, Lord Kyouya? You've got to be freaking kidding me. Lord Kyouya Ohtori, the third son of King Ohtori? Oh dear god, what the hell mess is this?" Haruhi exclaimed, much to the brow raising of the watching carriage-driver.

"May I inquire, milord?"

"This little spitfire of a woman shall be coming with us. She will be my new personal servant."

Haruhi stopped pacing and glared at Kyouya, who stared at her with a smirk on his lips. Oh. Hell. No.

* * *

Some humor, some drama, but all fun. So what will happen now that Kyouya has intention on naming Haruhi his personal servant? She won't take it lightly! Anyway, until the next chapter, ja ne!


	3. A Thief Never Quits

Author's Note: I know in the last chapter Haruhi seemed to have given up too easily. However, in this one, it'll quickly make up for it, I promise!

Chapter Three: A Thief Never Quits

"I refused to become your servant!"

"Too bad you don't have a choice. It's either me or the noose."

Haruhi glared at her reluctant captor, "Bastard. You really believe I'm that easy to take over? You're sadly mistaken."

Kyouya was silent, his lips curled in a smirk as he stared at the spitfire thief he had taken. He had to admit, she wouldn't have been his first choice for a servant, preferring more docile, friendly, and obedient women. However, something about this one, this cursing, raving lunatic of a pickpocket, churned his interest and he really couldn't see her going to waste.

"We'll see, little Haruhi."

"Stop calling me little. Freaking jackass."

"Heh, such a mouth."

* * *

Sometime during the trip, Haruhi fell asleep, her hat over her face to block out the world, particularly Kyouya's ever-observing stares. She had to admit, although only to herself, she felt peaceful and at ease for the first time in months. No need to steal for food, no perverts threatening her greatest treasure, no Dillon yelling at her for accidentally killing someone...it felt good to relax.

"Haruhi, wake up. We're here."

She groaned at the kicks against her legs, and reluctantly she lifted the hat off her face. Her eyes squinted, adjusting to the new light of sunset, "Ugh...where am I now?"

"You're at your new home. This is my villa," Kyouya said, stepping out the carriage and extending his hand to her gentlemanly. Haruhi glared at him, jumping out of the carriage onto her feet, "This won't be my home for long, I assure you. Thieves have no real home."

The lord just smirked, "We'll see about that, my little Haruhi."

"I told you not to call me that."

She glared at him, her hand itching to slap the smirk that curled his lips, but she growled and turned away from him, covering her eyes with the brim with her hat.

"Kyou-chan! You're back!"

Haruhi turned to the child-like voice that joined the conversation as Kyouya smiled, "Hello Mitsukuni, Takashi."

"Welcome back, Kyou-chan!" exclaimed Mitsukuni, a short, child-like blonde man that Haruhi found to be too sugary-sweet for his own good.

"Welcome back," said Takashi calmly, a much taller, dark-haired man with a solemn expression that was a little more relaxing to the genius master thief.

"Thank you. We have a new occupant, my friends. This is Haruhi Fujioka; she will be my personal servant," Kyouya said, pushing the brunette forward by her arm. Haruhi glared, "Not on your life. I told you, I refuse to be your servant."

"And I told you that you have no choice."

"Bastard."

Mitsukuni waved his finger, "No-no! No cursing in front of me! I don't like those kind of words, Haru-chan! And neither does Takashi!"

Haruhi blinked at the blonde, then sighed, muttering an apology under her breath. "I'll try to control myself better. As long as this...jerk doesn't keep ticking me off," she said, "Although it doesn't matter. I won't be here for long."

"Don't count on that, my little Haruhi."

"What the hell did I say!?"

"Haru-chan!"

"...An interesting day."

* * *

The entire way to her new room, Haruhi grumbled and shuffled her feet, the total opposite of her cheerful companion.

"I can't believe that jerk. Making me room with him. An UNMARRIED woman rooming with an UNMARRIED man? Yeah, that doesn't reek of something foul."

"All of Kyou-chan's personal servants slept in his room, Haru-chan. That way if he needed something in the middle of the night, he could get them to do it."

"Freaking--"

"No-no!"

Haruhi sighed, biting her bottom lip to swallow down the curse that wanted to slip from her throat too easily. "Freaking jerk...why did I have to choose him as my target?" she muttered, "If I didn't decide to be greedy, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Mitsukuni ignore the thief's mumbling as he stopped in front of a pair of large doors, "Here's your new room! There should still be some clothes in the closet from when the last servant stayed here, in case you want to change."

"I don't want to change. These are my clothes, and I happened to be dang proud of them," she said, "Thank you, Mitsukuni. I can take care of things from here."

The blonde smiled, "Call me Hunny! Either I or Takashi will on you later, Haru-chan, okay? Bye!"

With a bit of a smile, Haruhi waved the rambunctious man off before opening the doors to the room. Upon entering, she had to admit, it was rather large compared the other rooms in the villa that she had seen. She quickly saw the separation between what would be her part of the room and his ("Of course I get the ratty ass bed," she muttered), and began to explore through his half for hopefully a secret weapon she could take as her own in place of her discarded knife.

"You won't find anything worthy of your time there, Haruhi. You have plenty of my money, and I have no weapons for you to steal in here."

The brunette cursed under her breath as she turned towards the doorway, "I figured I had to try. It's the best I can do to defend myself from a pervert."

Kyouya chuckled, pushing his glasses onto his nose. Haruhi moved away from his half of the room, watching him walk in as she sat onto the squeaky bed. "You're too tense, my new servant. You need to relax a bit," he said with a smirk, and Haruhi's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need to relax. Especially since I won't be here for long."

"You will be here for as long as I say you will."

"A thief never quits."

No more words were spoken between the two as Kyouya sat on his bed, his position mocking hers. Haruhi growled and turned away, cursing under her breath as he chuckled low in his throat.

"I'm hungry. Go and get me something to eat."

"Go to hell."

It took all Kyouya took from laughing heartily at Haruhi's angrily departure from the room.

* * *

When Haruhi entered the kitchen, she instantly took notice of Takashi, hard at work over the stove. "Oh. Hello, Haruhi. Did you come and get something to eat?" he asked, looking up from the pot he was stirring to acknowledge the woman.

"Not me. That jerk requested food, and since I'm sadly his servant, I have to get him something. Bleh."

Haruhi faked vomiting, as if the words stung her stomach to say, as she looked around the kitchen for a quick meal, "I'll grab something small for him, since it looks like you're making dinner or something like that. It should keep him off my back and both of us out of your way, Takashi."

"Please, call me Mori," he said sincerely, "Take your time. I don't mind the company."

Haruhi smiled, then continued to rummage through the cupboards and barrels until she grabbed an apple chilling in a bucket of water. "This will do. And if he doesn't like it, tough luck. Thank you, Mori," she said, ready to take her leave with the apple in hand.

"You're welcome," he said, his eyes focused on the pot.

* * *

"About time. Did you get lost?" Kyouya mocked, still sitting on his bed, arm resting on his knee with his chin in his hand.

Haruhi glared as he tossed him the apple, which he effortlessly caught with his free hand, "Screw you. You didn't give me specific instructions, so I had to freaking guess on what you wanted. Damn jackass, did you actually expect me to know what you like right away?"

He said not a word, choosing instead to bite into the apple, an eye lingering on his servant as she sat on her bed. He watched her closely as her brow furrowed, trying to adjust to a bed that was unfamiliar and possibly uncomfortable, and smirked behind the red fruit as she punched the pillow in an effort to fluff it up. He heard her growl as she kicked off the heaviest blanket to the floor, sticking solely to the sheet as her blanket from the night air.

"What is so amusing over there? You have your food, so eat it."

"You're the amusing one, Haruhi. Trying to adjust a bed you really don't want to sleep in," he said, his eyes glinting mischievously behind his glasses, "And trying to hide that knife under your hem is a great feat as well."

At that moment, Haruhi froze, and Kyouya removed the fruit from his lips.

"You...you knew I took the knife from the kitchen?"

"I knew you couldn't resist. The knife is your specialty."

The room went silent. Then suddenly Haruhi moved, the knife in her hand. Kyouya quickly stood, grabbing her wrist and holding her at bay.

"I told you, a thief never quits," she said, her teeth barred, "And I will not allow you to keep me here and take my greatest treasure from me!"

With a well-placed kick, she sent him backwards and allowed herself freedom, the knife barely knicking his cheek. However, Kyouya quickly recovered with a kick of his own, forcing her to her back with her knife dropping to the floor out of reach. He overtowered her, trapping her wrists over her head, "You lose again."

"Damn it! Damn it, let me go!"

"I know all about you, my little thief. You act like this to protect your greatest treasure, that genuine virtue that so few women value now. To either spend the rest of your life in the brothel or in danger as a thief defending your morals...yes, I know all about you, Haruhi Fujioka."

Haruhi went silent, her brown eyes wide. It was surprising, yes, for someone to actually understand her predicament, however, it was another thing entirely to have it be the one that was currently overpowering her.

She wasn't won over; not by a long shot, she knew that. He was still a man, and a man still has their lust and their wants. Her eyes calmed and she licked her lips to speak.

"I...bet you that I can escape here with my greatest treasure."

His lips were stern, but his eyes shown the fire he had for the woman's game. He smirked as he released her wrists, "I accept."

* * *

I would've added more, but I thought the chapter ended well here. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon and it will be just as interesting, I assure you! Until then, ja ne!


	4. The First Day

Author's Note: Okay, instead of trying to reply to reviews individually like I have been, I'm going to reply to them at the beginning of each chapter to make life easier (especially since I have a habit of deleting my reviews from my inbox after reading them anyway).

Scherherazade: This chapter will answer your question, but for the sake of your question, Kyouya's previous servant was a female. But as for why she left, that won't be revealed for a bit more. Haha, suspense!

Anyway, on to the next chapter!

Chapter Four: The First Day

"_It clearly says in my father's will that I am to inherit our estate--"_

"_You have no idea what words you speak of, Haruhi. You're barely twelve! Not even out of childhood yet! You have no say in these matters."_

_The young brunette firmed up her posture, "Yes I do! As the sole Fujioka, I have every right! I may still be considered a child to society, but I am perfectly capable of running the estate on my own!"_

"_You will not. As of today, the Fujioka estate belongs to us. You, Haruhi, will be going with Miss Okama and be spending your life at her brothel. Of course, until you are of age, you'll just be their servant, but once turn eighteen, you will be available like all women in your predicament."_

_Haruhi couldn't believe the words that came from the mouth of the man her family trusted for so long. "You're sending me to the brothel!? What is wrong with you? How can you be so heartless to do that, especially knowing how Mother felt about myself keeping intact?" she yelled._

"_You know the rules of society."_

"_Rules are meant to be broken. And today, these rules are going to be broken and reset!"_

_Haruhi grabbed a knife and her jacket, running out the door, "I refuse to become a lady of the evening and give myself away! I will leave now, but I swear to return and gain back my family's estate! This estate was meant to be mine, just as my father wanted it to be, and it will be!"_

Groaning and turning in the uncomfortable bed, Haruhi opened her sleepy eyes to view the wall, "...How it all began...how nostalgic..."

She turned again, unconsciously straightening out the nightdress she found in her new dresser left behind by the previous servant, hoping for the rest of her sleep to be peaceful and dreamless.

The entire time, she didn't notice that Kyouya was watching her from his bed, his eyes not hiding behind his manipulative frames. His lips were curved into a soft smirk as he mouthed a simple good night to her before settling down under his sheets.

* * *

"Haruhi...oh Haruhi...Haruhi!"

"Ugh, what the hell Dillon!"

Kyouya smirked, his eyes mischievously shining behind his glasses, "Dillon? Is that a lover of yours, my new servant?"

Suddenly Haruhi remembered where she was and she growled angrily despite the sleep still lacing her voice, "Shut the hell up. If you must know, he was the one that gave me a place to stay while I was a thief, and will continue to do so once I get out of here. Although it's going to be like I never left there, since you're just as freaking annoying as him."

She began to sit up in the bed, ignorant of her state of dress until she looked down and quickly realized the nightdress. "Ack! Will you please turn around while I get up and leave to change?" she asked promptly, lifting her sheet to cover herself in all modesty.

"My my, sensitive, are we?"

"A man should never see a woman in their night clothes until their marriage. Now if you could give me that little bit of respect, I would appreciate it."

With a bit of a chuckle echoing from his throat, Kyouya turned around, "Very well. But afterward, I want some breakfast, and then you can do my laundry."

"Jerk...but thank you."

* * *

By the afternoon, Haruhi learned how evil the young Ohtori lord could be.

Besides getting his breakfast (and his lunch later that day) as well as doing his laundry ("Hunny, can you PLEASE get these for me!" she exclaimed at the sight of his undergarments), he also had her running around doing other various chores that she hadn't done in at least ten years.

"Go and feed the horses."

"I want to start sitting out in the garden during dinner. Go and clean off the table and chairs."

"Clean up the room. It's a mess after our little scrabble yesterday."

"Haruhi, get me a copy of The Art of War from the library."

Tired and eye twitching, she collapsed into the garden, "Ugh, is he really that freaking lazy? Can he really expect one person to do all the damn work he wants done? Seriously, no wonder his previous servants left! He should be glad I'm no ordinary woman!"

She sighed, closing her eyes as her arms sprawled out in the grass. She felt the wind blow through her hair, ruffling her freshly-washed clothes, and finally she smiled. At last, she was at peace.

"Haru-chan! Kyou-chan wants you!"

Well, until that moment. "Of course he does. Freaking bastard," she muttered, opening her eyes.

"I heard that! No-no!"

* * *

It was barely a surprise to anyone when Haruhi went to bed early, and was sound asleep before the moon reached its peak in the sky. Her body was fully covered in her sheet with the heavy quilt at her feet, just in case the night air that came in through the window became too much.

She didn't hear a single sound echo into the room that night, her sleep too deep and peaceful. A good thing, Kyouya remarked, when he entered the room late that evening and shut the window with a loud slam.

"She's worn out," he whispered softly into the night as he stood over her bedside, "Even as a thief, you're not used to this kind of work, are you? Or at least, not anymore, am I correct? A woman like you couldn't have started out as a thief."

She didn't stir as he brushed his fingers through her bangs, pushing them away from her face, "Thank you, Haruhi. Sleep well. Good night."

* * *

He may be an evil lord, but Kyouya can be a bit of a softy! Anyway, until the next chapter, ja ne!


	5. Dances And Dresses? Oh Hell No!

Author's Note: A new chapter, so that means another AN dedicated to answering your reviews!

Scherherazade: This is supposed to take place in a medieval society (dealing with lords, kings, knights, etc.), although a different thing in this is that the sons of kings are called "lords" until they are married and named officially heirs of their family (which will be mentioned a bit in this chapter and in future chapters). Yes, it is unusual for women to read, other than women of high society, outside of a few basic things for life (like dealing with prices on the market and such), but in Haruhi's case, she learned from her parents (hey, can a twelve-year-old girl in this kind of society know the kind of things she did?), and any further education she gained from her life as a thief. Kyouya takes advantage of her smarts as he commands her to do what he wants. And yes, the other Ouran members will make an appearance. Hopefully that helps!

DarkRavie: Well, in Chapter Three, Kyouya already revealed in their struggle that he knows who Haruhi really is, which is a thief trying to protect herself. Now, as for the regaining of her family's land, that I can't reveal since it would be a big spoiler for later chapters. As for who took her family's land, it was an unnamed family friend that Ranka had named to watch over Haruhi as she tried to run it. Hope that answers your questions!

And now, onto the chapter! Yay!

Chapter Five: Dances And Dresses? Oh Hell No!

Haruhi sighed, taking a break from her long hours of drying and folding laundry to look up at the sky. It had been five days since she came to the villa and became the personal servant of the dark lord Kyouya Ohtori. She made no progress on figuring out a way to escape her new prison, much to her chagrin, and instead found her work load increasing each day.

"After this, I'm not doing anymore laundry. If he tells me to do anymore, I'm telling him to go to hell," she muttered, folding over another shirt and placing it in the wicker basket.

"Haruhi, can you help me with lunch?" Mori asked, and Haruhi nodded, looking back at the laundry still hanging on the line before going back inside the villa.

* * *

Kyouya tilted his head on his hand, his expression bored, as he read through the mail that had arrived that afternoon. Most of them were letters from his sister, Fuyumi, describing every detail of her newlywed life, while on occasion there were letters from his older brothers, his father, and other diplomats that followed the Ohtori name.

Placing the ninth letter of Fuyumi's to the side after the long read, he picked up the next letter, his brow perking at the address. "Tamaki? What does that idiot want this time?" he asked aloud with a chuckle as he opened the letter with renewed interest.

As he read it over, he couldn't help the smirk that crept over his lips, "So finally he's getting married and taking on the Suoh name for good. Excellent for him, I mean that sincerely. However, there inlies the problem of myself having an escort to his engagement ball. After all, on this short notice, finding an escort will be difficult."

He sighed, smirking as he pushed up his glasses, "Ah well, I guess I will go with the next best thing."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Haruhi sneezed.

* * *

That night, as Haruhi cleaned up the kitchen alone after dinner, humming to some self-created tune, she didn't expect the dark lord to enter the room.

"What an odd surprise. Thought you'd be stuck up in that hole of a study all night like usual," Haruhi remarked sarcastically, her eyes looking up from the dishes to acknowledge his arrival.

"Ah, good Haruhi. You're alone. Perfect. I need to talk to you about your next assignment over the next few days," he said, leaning against the counter across from her. The brunette quirked her brow as she wiped her hands on her apron and turned around to face him, "What are you blabbering on about?"

"My best friend, the Lord Tamaki Suoh, will be named the official heir of the Suoh castle as well as celebrating his engagement to Lady Éclair Tonnerre. He had sent me an invitation to his engagement ball, where I will be attending."

"...Okay," Haruhi said slowly, "And what does this have to do with me? What, do you want me to watch the villa while you're gone or something?"

Kyouya smirked, "In one week, you will attend the ball. As my escort."

Her eyes widened and for a moment she felt faint; Haruhi Fujioka, the genius master thief, attending a fancy ball full of delegates, lords, and other members of royalty?

"Oh hell no! You can't make me do that!"

* * *

"...I can't believe he's making me do this."

"Oh, it's not that bad, Haru-chan! Besides, you look so cute in a dress!"

"I looked cute in dresses when I was six."

She glared at her reflection in the mirror as the tailors worked on the violet-and-green dress that she wore, making sure it fit her like a glove (much to Haruhi's misfortune). Hunny watched with earnest, his arms holding her usual clothes for when she was ready to change, his eyes wide and sparkling as he saw his second favorite person (Mori was still his first!) become all dolled up for her first ball.

"Can I please, please get out of this dress now? It looks perfectly fine!" Haruhi said, pulling her arm away from the tailor again whom insisted on stabbing the needle into her arm as he made his stitches.

"All right, all right. But now you get to learn how to dance with Takashi!"

"Oh joy."

* * *

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, ow-"

"Sorry!"

Mori nodded, shaking out the pain in his foot, "It's all right. Now, let's start again. One, two, three, four. One, two-"

"How adorable!"

"Ow."

"Sorry!"

Haruhi sighed, looking over at the table where Hunny had a cake just waiting to be eaten, "Let's take a break. I'm getting tired from dancing this entire time, and besides, it is almost lunch. On top of that, I'd like to enjoy the outdoors without being all sweaty and yuck."

Mori nodded, following her over to the table and taking his seat as Hunny cut the cake into fours. "You're a fast learner, Haru-chan! By the end of the week, you'll sure to be the belle of the ball! Well, probably next to Lady Éclair," he said, his mouth full of cake.

"I doubt that. My skills are in the form of thievery and household chores, not dancing and pretending to be some sort of high-class, snooty gal," Haruhi replied, "Besides, as it stands right now, all I'm doing is stepping on Mori's feet."

"Well, that's a little better than what Kyou-chan is doing. He's been practicing with Elaine-chan, the produce marketkeeper's daughter, and she's been yelling at him the entire time," Hunny remarked, and the young thief couldn't help but laugh.

"Somehow knowing that just made all of this better."

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon, so ja ne!


	6. A Night To Remember

Author's Note: Wow...it's been FOREVER since I wrote on here! I'm sure people thought I was dead, huh? Well, no – you see, there's these things called work and college that took up most of my time since August, and then there was YouTube and Gaia and Neopets...yeah...I put fanfiction on the backburner for a very LONG time because of a lot of things.

But now I'm back...sorta! I'm going to be working Tricks and Thievery and Hey Sound between school projects and new AMVs, along with my Neopets addiction, and try to get a few new chapters out for both stories before the end of my break in January. So look forward to them!

Chapter Six: A Night To Remember

"Haru-chan, you look beautiful!"

"If you say so. I think I look like a spoiled puffball."

"I think you look nice, Haruhi. Now hold your head still so I can pin up your hair," Elaine said as she took a floral pin and tuck it into the thief's brunette hair, "There, perfect! Now you just need to put on your gloves and you're all set! Ah...I'm envious of you, Haruhi. You get to go to one of King Suoh's infamous balls with Lord Kyouya. It's like a dream come true."

Haruhi scoffed, "I'd easily let you go in my place, but that jerk seems to enjoy torturing me. Anyway, come on Hunny. Let's go and meet up with him and Mori downstairs. Thank you for your help, Elaine."

Elaine nodded with a smile as she handed Haruhi the gloves to match her violet-emerald dress, while Hunny eagerly took Haruhi's hand and escorted her downstairs. "You are really going to be the belle of the ball!" he exclaimed.

"I rather be in bed."

* * *

"You look fine."

Kyouya smirked as he tucked a handkerchief into the sleeve of his jacket, "Oh, it's not that I'm worried about, Mori. I'm more curious about how much I will match with my escort for the evening. After all, a pair should match correctly, am I right?"

Mori spoke not a word to his hypothetical question, but instead turned to sound of footsteps coming at different rates down the stairs.

"They're on their way down," he said, "I'll warn Tachibana that you will be departing in a few moments."

"Thank you," Kyouya said with a nod, turning his attention to the stairs. He watched as the excited Hunny came running down first, ahead of Elaine whom was holding Haruhi's coat for that evening. Haruhi, at that moment, trudged down slowly, every step she took the young lord could tell she was trying to hold back growls of discomfort and displeasure. He wanted to laugh, to say something to rile her up, but thought better of it; after all, she was to play the part of the gentle escort tonight, and really, who wants to see an angry woman trying to kill a lord all night?

"My, Haruhi...aren't you so beautiful tonight?" he said, his voice sincere despite the mischievous smirk he knew she hated oh-so-much.

The brunette glared at him, "I feel like a puffball, and these shoes are killing my feet. You couldn't make this any freaking easier on me, could you?"

"In case you hadn't notice, my dear, I chose that particular dress for you so that way we matched," Kyouya said as he spun around his captive thief, "A lord and his escort should be a perfect match. As for the shoes, I can only say you'll get used to them."

He smiled, a dark smile but with all the smooth characteristics of a gentleman, as he stood in front of her, his hand extended to her, "Now, Haruhi, are you ready to go?"

Haruhi stared at him for a moment, her orbs reflecting back thoughts of the man before her growing two heads, but she just sighed and smiled despite herself, "Yeah, as I'll ever be."

"By the way...no weapons are hiding under those frills, correct?"

"Unfortunately. Hunny took my knife away before Elaine freaked out about me killing you tonight. There went that plan."

"Somehow I can tell you're not joking."

* * *

"Announcing Lord Kyouya Ohtori and his escort, Lady Haruhi Mizugane!"

Haruhi cringed at the loud yelling of their arrival of the ball, "Sheesh...are all royals so loud?"

Kyouya smirked, "Now, now. Remember, you're a royal for the night as well. No swearing, no trying to attack others, and remember your manners."

The brunette waved him off, already knowing the lecture, "Yeah yeah. You told me this in the carriage. Anyway, what's first now? You said something about meeting the host, so can we do that and then find a place where I can check my feet for bunyons?"

"So ladylike," he said with a chuckle, his eyes turning from Haruhi towards the crowd. He nodded towards those that acknowledged him, but focused more on keeping a grip on the hand of his escort and finding...

"Ah, Tamaki! It's been so long, hasn't it?"

The blonde man that Kyouya had called out suddenly turned towards the raven-haired lord, and smiled brightly, "Kyouya! My friend, you came! Welcome! Yes, it has been awhile, hasn't it? Oh, where's my manners? Kyouya, please meet my lovely fiancée Éclair."

Haruhi turned towards the lady whose arm hung loosely, yet lovingly, to Tamaki's. Her eyes were a large pool of crystal blue, and her hair was as fiery red as her gown; even though it was to herself, she admitted that the Lady Éclair was quite a beautiful woman despite being a detested royal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Éclair," Kyouya said with a bow, forcing Haruhi to curtsy in return, "And allow me to introduce to both of you my escort, Lady Haruhi Mizugane."

Two pairs of blue eyes landed upon her, and Haruhi resisted the urge to laugh in discomfort – suddenly the urgency of her situation hit her and she felt out of place in a world of people she hated most. "Ah, welcome, Lady Haruhi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tamaki exclaimed, taking Haruhi's hand and placing a kiss upon the gloved backside, "You picked a beautiful escort, Kyouya!"

"Yes, you are quite beautiful, Lady Haruhi. Tell me, is this your homecoming? Your name is unfamiliar to me," Éclair said softly, her smile warming and calming.

Releasing an unknown held breath, Haruhi smiled, "Yes, this is. I'm quite honored to be here. To have such an occasion be my homecoming is something I would never imagined. I wish you much luck and good will upon your marriage, Lord Tamaki, Lady Éclair."

Kyouya smirked, inwardly praising Haruhi for playing off her role so well. "Yes, although I wish more luck towards you, Eclair. After all, you are marrying quite an...interesting idiot," he said with a chuckle.

"Kyouya, how cruel!"

"I'm joking, my friend. Anyway, I'm sure you have other guests to meet, and with this being Haruhi's first ball, I'm sure others are interested in meeting her. We must talk later and catch up on old times before I return home, of course?"

Tamaki smiled, "Of course. Enjoy yourself, my guests!"

The two pairs made their courtesies towards each other before Kyouya and Haruhi turned away. Kyouya smiled, whispering towards his escort, "You're doing excellent. A wonderful performance, if I must say so myself."

"...I wanted to bite my tongue and drink my blood."

"Punch is a lot better for you. It's less salty."

* * *

The night dragged on. Punch was drunk, food was eaten, and Haruhi was spun around too many times in a multitude of dances she felt too dizzy to stand. Sure, she also wanted to spit in the faces of every man that touched her, but she had to remember who she was that night.

She was the innocent new arrival Lady Haruhi Mizugane, not the captive thief-turned-servant Haruhi Fujioka, forced to work for the dark Lord Kyouya Ohtori until she could find a way to truly escape him.

Speaking of Kyouya, he watched her the entire night as she danced and twirled, as she chattered and motioned gags behind the backs of those she chatted with when they weren't looking. He was questioned a few times as to why he wasn't with her, but he gave the simple answer that he was allowing the young lady to explore her new world with her innocent eyes. It was a satisfying answer and he was left alone to watch her and sip on his glass of rosy-colored punch.

"Hello, Kyouya. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

For a moment, he didn't move. Nothing moved, nothing was heard but the sound of his heartbeat and two figures breathing, and nothing else really existed. He didn't turn around; he closed his eyes and dropped the glass from his lips.

"Hello, Renge. It has been a long time. I admit, I wasn't expecting for you to be here."

Renge flashed a small smile she knew was gone unseen, taking a few steps forward to be by his side, "Of course. After all, the Houshakuji and Tonnerre families have always been very close. Then again...we were also close, weren't we, Kyouya?"

"We were, but that was a long time ago."

Kyouya opened his eyes, and the scenery around him returned. He tried to tune out the auburn-haired flame of his past that had entered his life yet again, but she wouldn't be extinguished. Not yet, not yet...

"We were," Renge said softly, sweetly, almost seductively, "I still wish we were. If we were still together, we would be married now."

She placed a black-gloved hand on his arm, "Remember the balls we attended...the dances we practiced in the garden of the villa...the feasts we had alone...the nights spent in bed as we became entangled in the sheets and drenched in--"

"That's enough!" Kyouya hissed, anger evident in his voice but repressed for the sake of the event and people around him, "Not another word. That was our past. It means nothing to me now. You wanted things I couldn't give you, things I refused to give you. You wanted us to end, not I. Don't dare bring up things and then try and make me feel guilty for our relationship falling through the cracks."

There was no anger in the smile that stretched on Renge's face, "Oh, that wasn't my intention, Kyouya. I just love to reminisce the past, that's all. My, you're so easy to get a rise out of."

Her brown eyes turned towards the dancers, particularly a violet-and-green clad brunette woman, "Besides, it seems you already have another lover, am I right?"

"Or maybe I'm wrong, since she is dancing with everyone else but you."

"I'm allowing her to--"

"Explore her new world through innocent eyes? How noble. However...shouldn't one dance be with you?"

Kyouya growled at her before he placed his glass on a nearby table and made his way towards Haruhi, Renge's smile turning darker as she watched the scene intently.

* * *

"Thank you for the lovely dance," Haruhi said with a curtsy as the music ended and changed, and at that moment she was more than determined to grab a drink of punch – and force herself not to punch Kyouya in the meantime.

Which, speaking of Kyouya, she watched him approach from the corner of her eye and she turned to face him with knitted brows. "Really, what now? Can I please--" she started to say, not in the mood to deal with any of the dark lord's cocky comments and all-too-eagerness to drag her and show her off to some sort of highly-praised noble she has yet to meet.

"May I have the next dance?"

She was taken aback; Kyouya was asking her to _dance_? He spent most of the evening ignoring her and letting her dance with anyone that had placed their hands on her or taking her off to meet people she had little interest in knowing, but yet here he was now in front of her, hand extended to her with a favor for a dance.

"What brought this on all the sudden?"

"Please, Lady Haruhi, will you honor me with a dance?"

Haruhi sighed, "I guess so...although I don't know why all the sudden you're doing this."

She took his hand with hers, and suddenly found herself twirled quickly into his arms she hardly had time to catch her breath. One hand gripped hers as the other held her waist, and her eyes grew wide at the sudden passion she found pouring from the onyx orbs hiding behind glass.

"Kyouya?"

"Shh...just dance with me."

For the first time since her capture, Haruhi felt at a loss for words against him as they moved over the floor. He was gentle, but yet he held a fire she didn't feel with the other men she danced with that evening. She admitted, only to herself, it was a bit...exciting, this fire, although she cursed herself for allowing this fire to spark.

After all, she should only feel this with her true love, the one that would take her greatest treasure. Surely, she told herself, that would never be Kyouya. She'd be damned and burned in a true flame if that ever happened!

The music continued to play, although it began to slow as it neared its end, which meant the end for their dance. Haruhi smiled, "This has been a lovely dance, Kyouya, but really I need a drink. All of these has left me--"

She never had a chance to finished speaking. Her brown eyes widened, her breath caught, and her body became completely stilled as Kyouya's lips silenced her, completely taking her by surprise. Kyouya's eyes were closed, but his hearing was heightened: he could easily here the people around them talking, the music slowly dying out and starting again new...and swore he heard the mingling of Haruhi's fast-thumping heartbeat with his own.

Some dancers around them were observant to the affection; a few believed it was a cute gesture, some were whispering to one another about the scene before them, and Tamaki and Éclair, dancing not too far from them, smiled and nodded to one another, as if they had known that such an event was only a short while coming.

Slowly, their lips parted and his eyes opened to see Haruhi's eyes dilated in shock and her lips swollen red. He smirked as he ran his thumb over the appendage, unconsciously licking his own lips and taking in more of her taste. A taste of sandalwood and forest, but a bit of mixed fruit from the meal before...an interesting mix of two lives combining into one, and almost intoxicating.

"Kyouya...what the..."

"How adorable. A first kiss at the first ball. Much like ours was, wasn't it?"

Haruhi turned towards the new voice, towards a new woman she instantly could tell was very familiar to and with Kyouya. Her eyes turned towards him, which loss some of the passion it held during their dance and was now replaced with anger.

"Renge..."

"I guess you are just trying to replay the past with your new lover, I see? How nostalgic. It's so tragic though, that this maiden's first kiss had to be taken in a repeat performance."

Suddenly the words hit Haruhi like cold water to the face. First kiss...first kiss...Kyouya had taken her first kiss. The first kiss that was meant for her true love. Anger began to fill Haruhi's eyes and she seethed as she balled up her hands into fists.

"Haruhi, I--"

"How dare you...how dare you use me like that...how dare you steal something so passionate to me in an act like that! You...you bastard!"

The next thing Kyouya felt was a hard slap to his face, his glasses falling to the floor, and he could only hear Haruhi's footsteps as she ran away quickly from him, from the ball.

"My my, what a temper she has," Renge said, "How could you have fallen for such a woman?"

Kyouya said nothing to her, but left her with an angry glare as he picked his glasses off from the floor, and began to chase after Haruhi with all the speed he could muster. The other patrons watched the scene intently while Renge only smiled and walked away at ease and without remorse.

Tamaki and Éclair, on the other hand, wished for the best for the quick resolve of the troubled pair.

"I do believe he deserved that, however," Éclair said softly, which Tamaki could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Whew, that was long! Well, anyway, here's chapter six! Chapter Seven will be out...well, soon, I guess! Anyway, please enjoy the drama! And no, I really didn't want to make Renge out to be a bitch (I really do love her!), but for the sake of the story...well, she kinda has to be!


	7. Redemption For Treasure Lost

Chapter Seven: Redemption For Treasure Lost

She could only run. She didn't care that she was lost on the grounds of King Suoh's castle, or that she was going further into woods where wild animals could easily tear her defenseless self apart. She didn't care that she was now running down paths of dirt and rocks in only stocking feet, the shoes she once wore long fallen away in her sprint.

She was ashamed, she was hurt, she was angry – how dare someone like him use her for such purposes! To steal a precious thing such as her first kiss, to make her feel such a fire within her...how could he be so cruel!

"A man is a man," she muttered, "A man still has their lust and their wants. That bastard...that bastard is no exception."

For a second, she stopped, catching her breath and allowing herself to take in the sights around her. All around her she was surrounded by trees, giving the thief the instinct she was embedded deep inside a wooded area that surrounded the castle. She could smell flowing water, signifying a river was nearby.

As quickly as she could, she stripped herself of her outer layer of her dress, leaving her in an undergown and leggings. "As soon as I pass that river, I'll be free of Kyouya and back to being a thief at last. I've won my bet," she said as she began to run again, following the scent to the source.

* * *

Kyouya growled, cursing himself for the actions that led him to chasing after Haruhi so feverishly. He was too blinded by anger, pushed too far by Renge, that he didn't realize until too late what he did.

The first kiss was part of the precious treasure that the young thief was working so hard to protect, and the selfish bastard he was, he allowed himself to take it. Inwardly he called it revenge towards his former flame; after all, it was her fault, but in reality, it was nothing but pure foolishness.

It was also foolish chasing after her without a clue as to where she was; after all, being the genius master thief she was, Haruhi was sure to be far away already, using every trick up her sleeve to get as far away as possible.

It wasn't until he found her discarded shoes, and eventually her dress, did he pick up on her trail. "Not yet, Haruhi," he muttered, "You haven't won our bet yet."

* * *

The current was slow and steady, perfect for crossing over and making it to freedom. Haruhi smiled, then quickly looked around for a path of some sort for her to use to make it over without risk of getting wet.

Her eyes darted upon a large fallen tree, and she let out a sigh of relief to find her escape route. She made her first steps onto the log, testing it for sturdiness. "All right..." she took in her breath and braced herself for the walk across, "One...two..."

Suddenly she felt her countdown caught in her throat as she was pulled back off the log, her body crashing into another. She looked up quickly to see her captor and seethed, her eyes glaring fiercly, "Kyouya!"

"You're not escaping so easily, my little Haruhi," the raven-haired lord said darkly, gripping her wrists tightly.

Roughly she struggled, and he pushed against her. She felt the hard grooves of wood hit her back through the thin material, and she growled at her entrapment. Dangerously, he pinned her arms above her head, and she smirked at his distraction, allowing her a perfect time to move her legs and slip quickly out of his grip.

"Haruhi, stop this!"

"I refuse to be used by anyone, especially by a bastard like you! I've won our bet, and now I will return to my world!"

Without bothering to steady herself first on the log, Haruhi began to run over the wooden path, Kyouya following behind her quickly. She peered over her shoulder and glared, "Damn it, why do keep chasing after me?"

"Our bet is far from complete," he told her, grabbing her wrist yet again and pulling her to a sudden stop.

They felt their footing slip upon the log, and Haruhi gasped as she began to fall off the only thing that kept her from falling into the cold water. Kyouya growled, quickly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head to his chest as they fell into the chilled flow.

Haruhi's eyes closed to the world, she allowed herself to feel the events around her. The flowing water streaming over her, the hard press of Kyouya's body against her back, the feel of ground against her free limbs as the river grew shallower along the edges. She felt him turn her as they reached the edge, and her eyes opened and she inhaled sharply as she felt the water leave her face, her vision blurred for a few moments as she adjusted to seeing yet again.

In an instant, she regretted her returned vision as soon all she saw was onyx orbs and soaked colored garments, hands pinning her wrists to the muddy ground. She growled weakly, but didn't fight back; she knew this time she was captured and truly she could not escape.

"How dare you...how can you be so cruel and uncaring?" Haruhi snapped, her voice a fury of anger, "How dare you use me for such purposes! You--"

"Shut up, Haruhi," Kyouya said firmly, his lips meeting hers roughly. He felt Haruhi stiffen underneath him, her breath catch against his lips, and again that selfish feeling returned and overtook him. He frowned against her lips, not going unnoticed by the thief, and he parted from her, allowing them both to take in the well-needed breath.

He pressed his forehead to hers, his grip on her wrists never wavering, and the passion that pooled in his orbs cooled as he stared into hers.

"I'm selfish, and I realize that. However, Haruhi, your bet with me is not settled. You must escape me at the villa, not here," he said sharply, "I apologize for damaging you in such a way."

Haruhi was silent, her thoughts full of surprise and anger, but it was cooled as the water that lapped at her feet. "I don't expect forgiveness, but you will be returning with me. You are still my servant, my dear thief," he told her, "However, I trust you with the knowledge that I will not harm you in this way again."

Calmly, he stood up, pulling her up with him. He brushed her wet locks from in front of her face, "I believe we should head back to the castle and ask for a room to rest for the night. Tomorrow we will return to the villa, with all apologies to our host and hostess."

Pulling at her wrist, they trudged back towards the castle, their clothes leaving a dripping path in their walk. They spoke not a word, Kyouya staring straight ahead and Haruhi to the dirt awkwardly.

"Kyouya."

"What is it?"

"Why the second time?"

Kyouya sighed, "To be honest, that was not the kiss I planned to redeem myself for my mistake."

His steps stopped and he turned and faced her, a sad smirk lighting his face as he ran his thumb over her lips, "Your lips have been tainted, stolen of their first kiss in a way you didn't wish for. A part of your greatest treasure has been taken from you by your captive, but..."

Haruhi's breath caught as his lips moved closer to hers. "I wish to leave you a better memory of your stolen treasure," he whispered as he softly melted his lips against hers, a hand gently coaxing her cheek while the other moved from her wrist and gripped her hand, "Allow me a chance at redemption."

For a long moment, she was still, unsure of this change in behavior from the dark lord. How he could go from being so demanding and evil, to a rough and uncaring bastard, to playing a role of an apologetic love was something new and confusing to the young thief. She was unfamiliar with such a hand entwined with hers, instead of gripping her wrist like a handcuff, and his lips upon hers...how they could change from being so forceful to calming with each press to hers is impossible to figure out!

However, she had to admit, this kiss was the one of her dreams, was the one that she was meant to share with her true love. She sighed against his lips at last, closing her eyes and awkwardly returned the affection the only way she knew how: pure instinct and childhood memories of her parents long gone. She squeezed his hand, and he smiled, actually smiled, against her lips as the hand caressing her cheek moved its way into her short, brown locks.

For the first time in many years, Haruhi felt...safe in the arms of another. Kyouya was being a kind person to her, a kind lover...

Haruhi's eyes shot open and she pushed at his chest, pulling away and fingers instantly touching the tingly feeling on her lips. "No...no more! You're not my lover, my husband! You don't have my permission to touch me in such manners!" she screamed, her cheeks a bright red and breath heavy from being caught for so long in the moment.

Kyouya could only stare at her as she reacted in such a manner, but then smirked with an understanding sigh, "Of course. Forgive me. However, tell me, was that redeeming? Will that satisfy your dreams when you look back at your first kiss?"

She couldn't respond and he chuckled as he turned around and began the walk back to the castle. He could faintly hear her following behind him.

Only later that night, when Haruhi was dry and safe alone in her own room, dressed in a borrowed nightdress from Éclair, she whispered to the nightsky her answer.

"...Yes. I don't think I'll ever forget."

* * *

Aww, the kiss scenes! Yay! Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, featuring the last two members of the group we have yet to meet (take a guess who!). Look out for it! Until then, ja ne!


	8. Of Doppelgangers and Unsure Feelings

Chapter Eight: Of Doppelgangers and Unsure Feelings

Sometimes Kyouya hated the arrival of mail. Yes, he admitted the twenty-something letters from Fuyumi per arrival was annoying on occasions, but he would never change it for a moment.

He loved his sister compared to the irritating Hitachiin twin lords, Hikaru and Kaoru, that had written a letter to him, announcing that they were making a visit to the villa on the way to see their connecting good friend Tamaki.

He groaned, his face hiding into his palm as his other arm rested on his lap with the letter in hand, "What a mess of a night we will have. Those twins will run me ragged. Plus I don't even want to know what Haruhi's reaction will be."

* * *

Haruhi let out a relaxed sigh as she took a sip of her wine, smiling softly as she stared up at the early evening sky. "Ah...this feels nice. Been awhile since I've been able to sit back so calmly like this," she said, "Perhaps I may not turn into bed early and enjoy this for awhile."

"Sleep is good on the body and mind, however."

She turned her head to the new voice, her lips forming a small smile, "Hello Kyouya. Wanting to take in a breath of the fresh air as well?"

He shrugged his shoulders, taking his place in the seat beside her, "You can say that."

Haruhi just nodded, turning back towards the sky. She had to admit, since the incident between them at the ball a few weeks ago, she was...relaxing around the dark lord. She wasn't letting down her guard – of course, she had her treasure to protect and her bet to consider – but still, at least she didn't feel the urge to want to kill him every few minutes.

"Haruhi, are you good at acting?"

"Acting? Well, that depends. Are you talking in the sense of a thief or the sense of what I had to do at the ball?"

Kyouya chuckled, "Ball preferred. Within the next few days, we will have a couple of guests staying here overnight. The sons of King Hitachiin in the Eastern Kingdom, to be exact, Lords Hikaru and Kaoru."

The thief glared and jutted out her bottom lip in annoyance, "More blasted royals? Sheesh...and let me guess? I have to act like the perfect and innocent little servant girl, right?"

The silence and smirk accompanied with moonlight-sparkled glasses gave her the answer and she sighed, "Geez, such a pain. Best practice my best kissing-ass smile."

* * *

"Hey Kyouya!"

"We're here!"

Hunny and Mori were the first to greet their overnight guests. "Hello Hikaru, Kaoru! It's been a long time!" the excited blonde yelled, hugging each of the redheaded twins and, in turn, almost bringing them down to the ground with the difference in their heights.

The twin on the left, Hikaru, smiled, "It has been awhile, hasn't it Hunny, Mori?"

Kaoru, to the right of his brother, nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but now where's Kyouya? Don't tell us that he's holing himself up in there and being a horrible guest!"

"Keep your trousers on. I'm right here, you loudmouth annoyances."

Pushing up his glasses with a sigh, Kyouya continued with a smirk, "I only received your letter last night. I hardly had time to set up a room for you."

The twins only shrugged their shoulders, "Isn't our fault that mail is so slow."

Haruhi, peering out from the doorway behind Kyouya, stared at the twins with some wonder. These two didn't seem to act like the other royals she had come into contact with, such as the dozen she had met at the ball. They acted more like children than lords, and she could easily see how Kyouya could become annoyed with such antics after a long while.

She felt their eyes land upon her and she jumped a bit behind the dark lord, ruffling the edges of the apron she forced herself to wear while she was cleaning. "Hey, Kyouya, who's the beautiful woman behind you?" Hikaru asked, walking towards Haruhi and examining her up close, his brother following suit.

"What's your name, little gem?" Kaoru asked, his hand lifting her chin to stare into her brown eyes. Fighting back the urge to slap his hands and scream at the royals to leave her alone, Haruhi placed on her best innocent face and spoke, "M-my name is Haruhi, my lords. I'm a servant of Lord Kyouya, and for the evening I'll be serving you as well. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Kaoru, Lord Hikaru."

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned in cat-like fashion towards each other, not gone unnoticed by all of their onlookers, and pulled away from Haruhi, seemingly satisfied with their inspection of her.

"Okay. Well, then you can start by bringing our things to our room," Kaoru said.

"Then you can get us lunch. We're hungry!" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi bowed, again biting her tongue, "Yes, my lords."

As Haruhi began to bring in the twins' items into the villa, Hunny and Mori helping along the way, and the twins following Haruhi closely, Kyouya watched the scene intensely, a hint of mixed emotion smoldering behind his frames.

* * *

"I hope this room is to your liking, my lords. Lord Kyouya and I spent quite a few hours into the late night setting this up for you," Haruhi said, inwardly gagging on the sickeningly sweet voice she was forced to use around the twins, "I'll be going downstairs to retrieve your meals. I believe Mori is making a pork stew. I'll have it here in a few moments."

She gave the twins the best curtsy she could muster (luckily she had practice from the ball to fall back on), and then turned to leave the guest room, her hand on the door ready to close it behind her.

"Don't forget to bring us something to drink!" Kaoru commanded

"And fresh bread!" Hikaru added.

"Yes, my lords," Haruhi said, leaving with the door closing behind her. She growled, glad to be out of sight and earshot, "This is going to be the death of me. Damn you Kyouya..."

From the other side of the door, listening closely for Haruhi's footsteps to become distant, the twins grinned to one another.

"Don't you think that she is quite a beauty?"

"Yes, she is...and very innocent."

"You've always liked the innocent girls, Hikaru. Sometimes I'm jealous – they are easily attracted to you."

"Ah, but the true beauties are always attracted to you Kaoru!"

Hikaru's eyes flashed with a bit of fire, "Perhaps we should...convince her to come with us. By tonight, I'm sure we'll have her."

Kaoru's eyes shared the same fire, "Be sure to share with me."

* * *

After lunch was served and eaten, Haruhi had hoped to get some peace from the loudmouth annoyances, that Kyouya had deemed them, but instead she found herself being constantly followed by them.

As she did the laundry for the day, she could feel Kaoru's eyes shifting over her back, especially when she stretched to place something over the line to dry.

When she was tending to the garden, she knew Hikaru was sitting not too far away, watching her every move with a smirk stretched across his lips.

When she went into the kitchen to start cooking the evening meal, knowing she had to start early in order to adjust for the extra food, the twins situated themselves at the table in the adjourning dining hall, making sure to be in perfect sight of her at all times.

Their behaviors didn't go unnoticed by Kyouya, whom watched them as they followed Haruhi throughout the villa. He kept his cool, trying to hide his knowledge behind books and light conversation with Hunny and Mori, however he couldn't help the strange feelings that bubbled up inside of him as he watched the scenes before him.

Jealousy? No, he wouldn't accept that. Possessiveness? That could be it...after all, the young thief was his servant. He accepted that feeling...and the increasing irritation. Yes, that was it.

* * *

The evening went on. The meal was served, much to the delight of everyone (Haruhi had to admit, she was grateful for Mori's lessons in cooking), Hunny and Mori retired shortly afterward, with a for-reasons-unknown disgruntled Kyouya holing himself up in his study not long after that. The twins spent time that evening in the garden, conversing under the stars, which left Haruhi alone for a little while in order to clean up the kitchen.

"This is seriously getting annoying. I really want to kill Kyouya. The next time I see him, I'm taking a--"

"Do you like talking to yourself, little gem?"

The voice startled Haruhi, causing her to drop the mop she held in her hands, "Oh, Lord Hikaru! Sorry, was there something you needed?"

He smirked at her, eyes playfully lit, and the brunette softly swallowed – she didn't like the cat-like look he was giving her. She didn't like how he was slowly approaching, stepping over the fallen mop handle in order to get closer to her.

"W-what are you doing? If there is something you need, you could always tell me instead of--"

"What I need is you," Hikaru stated bluntly, seductively, "You are quite a delightful woman, Haruhi. I can't seem to resist the temptation to be around you anymore."

His lips neared her shaky ones, "So allow me to show you the passion you've instilled in me within this short time."

Haruhi's eyes widened as his lips connected fiercely with hers, his hands gripping hers and his body motioning hers against a counter in order to cut off all attempts of her fighting. Shock rack up and down her spine as she muffled moans of protest against him, becoming louder when his tongue began to swirl over her lips. She felt fire starting to consume her, telling her to give in to it, and Haruhi felt her lids growing heavy despite her protests.

After all, she knew this feeling already, when Kyouya...suddenly her eyes popped open as the memories of his kisses flashed across her mind. She knew in that instant that the fire that was consuming her was a fire of ill-wishes, of dark intent in order to near the treasure she seeked to protect. This wasn't the same as she felt with the dark lord; even with his anger that guided him she could tell that his intention was never to truly harm her.

Her struggles became fiercer, her moans turning into muffled screams as she began to push herself off the counter. Hikaru persisted, pressing harder to keep her still. At least, until he felt the sharp sting of a slap across his face.

He looked up to see the angry coal eyes of Kyouya, his arm wrapped tightly around the breathless and shocked Haruhi. "What do you think you're doing to my servant, Hikaru? I believe it's quite obvious that she doesn't want to be touched in such a matter," he said lowly.

Hikaru growled, "How dare you hit me. You have no right!"

"I have every right to do so. Now both you and Kaoru will leave Haruhi alone and will leave at sunrise," the dark lord replied, turning around and pulling the brunette along with him, "It's disgusting, taking advantage of an innocent woman like that."

* * *

Haruhi was silent as she laid in her bed, never even bothering to change out of her clothes and into her nightdress. She stared at the ceiling, wide awake and full of thoughts.

Thoughts of hatred. Thoughts that cursed. Thoughts of wonder. Thoughts that tingled.

She placed two fingers to her lips; she could still feel the burn of Hikaru's lips upon hers. Her brows knitted as she frowned; his intentions were far from innocent. He endangered her treasure, and she was sure that without Kyouya's interference, he was sure to have taken it from her with sheer force.

It was very disgusting indeed.

"Can't sleep, Haruhi?"

Her eyes turned towards Kyouya's bed, brown meeting onyx. She didn't say a word; the answer to the question was pretty obvious. He frowned slightly, noticing the position of her fingers upon her lips and how her eyes diverted back to the ceiling after a few moments of connection. He folded back the blankets, slipping on his slippers as he stood up and walked towards her bedside.

"Haruhi."

She turned towards him again, surprised, and began to sit up as he knelt down to meet her at her level. Their eyes connected again for a moment, then Haruhi turned her head, looking down at her hands placed gently in her lap.

She felt disgusting. Not long ago, she was the genius thief, outsmarting everyone that came her way and tricked the most vile of men to their dooms. Now that she was captured by the dark lord Kyouya, she found herself in one awkward and compromising position after another. She felt herself failing in protecting her dearest treasure, and could hear the curses erupting from deep down in her soul.

Tonight proved again how useless she was becoming. A kiss is meant to be shared with those she loved; the ones she loved are currently lying in their endless sleep and there was no way she would ever fall for anyone like Hikaru and Kyouya. She wouldn't permit it.

She growled inwardly, her hands balling into fists; why must the fire burn so beautifully, so wonderfully, if she wasn't in love?

"Haruhi. Look at me."

She refused to acknowledge him, even when his hands enveloped hers.

"Look at me."

She couldn't. She gritted her teeth, her fists clenching under his hands. She cursed herself, cursed him, cursed the twin royals, cursed everything that brought her to have the life she was having.

Kyouya began to move Haruhi's face in order to force her to look at him, "Please. Look at me."

Her eyes darted to look at him, never expecting to hear the great Lord Kyouya Ohtori to plead in such a way. She licked her lips softly, feeling how swollen they were and then growled.

"I hate this. I hate how in such a short time that everything that I've tried to do is slowly becoming unraveled. And now," she said lowly, "this passion, this consuming fire...it seems like I can't get away from it. I was only supposed to feel it with the one I love, and yet..."

Kyouya couldn't respond. Haruhi continued, "I curse you with a thousand deaths. But at the same time, I curse myself the same."

She chuckled darkly, the subject changing, "His kisses were the ones that nightmares are made of. I fear I may never be able to sleep again."

"Haruhi, don't let jackasses like him affect you. Despite his interference, in addition to my own, what you treasure the most is still protected. A kiss is a kiss; easily shared and accidentally given," he told her, leaning his forehead against hers, "However, a woman's innocence isn't so easily taken. Especially from you. It's a reason I admire you so."

A small, sad smile crept over Haruhi's face, "Thank you. However, I still fear the nightmares."

She looked away from him at that moment, but within an instant she was pulled back by the soft feeling of his lips upon hers. The hand that once caressed her cheek threaded its way into her hair, and his eyes were closed to her reaction.

Her lids grew heavy, and realization hit her quickly. The fire that was burning her this time was full of good intentions; she could tell he was wanting to give her reassurance in his words, to chase away the creeping nightmares. This kiss was similar to his redemption at the ball, the sweet motion that gave her thoughts she could never forget.

She shut her eyes at last, her arms wrapping around his neck as she returned the affection, her instincts kicking in again. Carefully, he pressed harder, his arms gently motioning her down onto the bed as he leaned over her. She didn't fight him, her fingers loosely gripping at the collar of his nightshirt as her face flushed with heat.

Finally out of breath, he parted from her, his forehead still to hers as their eyes stayed connected. They both panted heavily, Haruhi's arms still wrapped around his neck and keeping him still.

"Will that suffice, Haruhi? Will you be able to sleep without nightmares now?"

"Perhaps...I've never felt a fire like that before. A delightful fire..."

Smirking, Kyouya stood up, "Good night Haruhi. Pleasant dreams."

Pulling the sheet over her head, she turned to face the wall and listened for Kyouya to enter his bed again. Her eyes closed to the world and she sighed despite herself. It was a delightful fire, but why did she feel it so if they weren't lovers? It was very confusing.

She shrugged the thoughts away for the moment as she began to drift off; she'll worry about it come morning.

* * *

It's a bit rushed, but at last, Chapter 8 is done! Enjoy!


	9. Side Story: Fascination

Author's Note: I have to admit, I was originally intending to end this story in the next three chapters, but with shifting thoughts come more chapters. Yay! My goal is to finish this before September when I start my next semester of classes, so be patient with me.

Anyway, this isn't an actual chapter for Tricks and Thievery – this is actually one of two side stories that happen before the current storyline. One story revolves around Haruhi and the instillation of her values and the other, which is following, revolves around Kyouya and his fascination with a young thief out to change the rules of society (sounds familiar, right?). Enjoy!

Side Story One: Fascination

I was fourteen when I first learned of Haruhi Fujioka, the beautiful young thief that had taken up the mission to change the rules of society on her own.

Of course, that was as far as society knew. I, the third son of King Yoshio Ohtori, knew far more about this thief than the average commoner or highest courtsman.

I knew of her parents (wealthy farmers by the names of Ryoji and Kotoko Fujioka, both deceased at the time of Haruhi's twelfth birthday).

The reason behind her defection from home (once close family friends had usurped her land, given to her by a legal will, and had made plans to cast her off to a brothel).

Her views of her life against usual society standards (Haruhi's strong romantic absence values and the goal of earning back her land by one means or another prompted her to take extreme actions).

Each instance of when she had taken someone's life, and what that person was like (simply put, they were men with lust in their eyes and lecherous hands).

She was fascinating to study, this twelve-year-old girl that turned into a thief and murderer (although I'll admit I'd say her murders would be justified if brought to court before myself), and even more so as an adult. I never thought that, on a simple hidden visit to a village that lies within the vicinity of my best friend's father's rule, I'd run into the woman of my fascination.

Or, should I say, I'd be her next victim. Of course, she wasn't counting on being tailed and cornered by me – ah, I do love the freedom of being the third son at times – nor the quick-minded decision to make her my personal servant. So began more of my studies on the thief.

Her expression, sharp tongue, quick to grab a weapon mentality. I noted it, encouraged it.

Her ability to act and shape herself to form into different roles. I relished it, was astonished by it.

Her look of defeat, the breakdown of her strong morals. I frowned, felt myself almost broken by it.

The taste of innocent lips returning a kiss, the murmurs of a passionate fire that consumed her. I smirked, feeling a bit egotistic that I caused the feeling inside her.

As I actually lay in bed tonight, staring at her sleeping form, I smile; I admire her. I'm fascinated by Haruhi Fujioka.

Perhaps I'm even in...


	10. Father

Author's Note: Okay, now to answer some questions!

Scherherazade: As explained in Chapter Three, all personal servants of Kyouya stays in his room in case overnight he wants something he can wake them up and force them to get it. Haruhi is no exception, although in this case, since he has a deep fascination for our young thief, having her in the same room in order to observe her (almost sound stalkerish when you think of it) is plausible. Depends on your thought process.

Green tulip: Yes, Hunny and Mori are servants of Kyouya's. A slight explaination of how they came to stay with him will be in this chapter. Also, thanks to the sake of the story, I've also made both of them much older than Kyouya and Haruhi, but then again that was given in the actual story so this shouldn't be anything new. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Father

"Be careful on your trip, and say hello to Kyouya for me," Fuyumi said as the door to the carriage swung closed, "Thank you for the surprise visit; we certainly enjoyed your company over the past week."

A chuckle erupted from the carriage as the face of an elder, lightly-bearded man appeared in the window, "Of course. Why wouldn't I visit my own children?"

* * *

Haruhi sighed, collapsing onto the bed she just made with a sigh, "Jeez...what the hell did Kyouya do before he forced me to come here? I seriously doubt he forced Hunny and Mori to do all the stuff that I'm doing now."

Rolling over, she stared out the window. She watched the curtains blow softly, hitting delicately against the wall as they fell back. She looked back on the time; how long has it been since she's come to stay at the villa? It had to be at least two months since the Hitachiin twins had come to stay with them for a night. The engagement ball was a few weeks before that...she had to guess it has been at least three and a half months then.

During that time, she could sense and feel the changes that enveloped her world – and slowly she had started to welcome them. She knew part of her treasure, her precious innocence saved for the one she loves, was gone, given up to her captor Kyouya and the dark-intentions-laced Hikaru, but at the same time she felt as though she had grown up from the experience of that loss.

Her fingers subconsciously went to her lips, tracing them, feeling the faint touches of Kyouya's kisses upon them. She thought, at these quiet times, how each one was different: one spurred on by music and subtle anger, another raggedly and rough, the next sweet and apologetic, the last passionate and capturing. Tracing over them again, Haruhi began to wonder why each of these were so different from one another – after all, shouldn't a kiss be a kiss? What makes Kyouya so different? Could it be that she wants...?

Suddenly, she shook her head of the thoughts and pinched her cheeks, sitting up from the bed, "Ugh, how disturbing of a thought process. I must be losing my mind. Seriously, Kyouya my lover! Ha, like THAT would ever happen!"

And somewhere downstairs, Kyouya sneezed.

* * *

Hunny was the first to heard hooves pounding up the path to the villa.

He turned towards the window, his hands full of laundry, and eyed a red-and-black carriage nearing the villa. Squinting slightly, he could see the gold, embossed Ohtori family crest on its left side as the carriage turned, and Hunny gasped, "Uh-oh! A guest from the castle is coming!"

Placing the laundry down on the floor, he began to run down the hall to the stairs, and all the way down to the garden where Kyouya was reading and Haruhi was folding sheets with the help of Mori. "Kyou-chan! There's a guest from Ohtori Castle coming! They're almost at the villa!"

Looking up from his book, Kyouya lifted his brow, "I received no letter of this. What on Earth is going on?"

Placing a marker in his book, he stood up from his chair and followed Hunny back inside, leaving Haruhi to watch as sneakily as possible and Mori with sheets still in his hands.

"Visitors from Ohtori Castle? More blasted royals?" she questioned bitterly.

"Perhaps one of the King's advisors?" Mori questioned softly, "Or one of Kyouya's brothers have come to visit."

Ruffling her nose with a sniffle, Haruhi torn herself away from the door for a quick moment and turned back to the sheets, "Hmph, again, more blasted royals."

* * *

"Father! What are you doing here? Why didn't you send notice that you were coming?"

Stepping out the carriage, King Yoshio Ohtori spoke firmly, "I'm sure, my son, with your wealth of knowledge that you know what the words "surprise visit" means. I wish to check in on all of my children, including yourself, Kyouya."

Kyouya glared, although it was missed due to Yoshio's attention being turned the smaller Hunny standing next to him. "Ah, Mitsukuni. I see you are doing well. Takashi isn't around, however? Usually you two are inseparable," the king said, "I see that spending time out here at the villa has done you much better than life in the castle."

Hunny nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty. We enjoy it very much out here – after all, we've taken care of Kyou-chan since he was a young boy, so of course we did want to join him when he decided to live out here. Of course, now we also have Haru-chan, so she helps out-"

Kyouya groaned, "Mitsukuni..."

"She? A woman is living here, Kyouya? Are you involved and you didn't tell me?" Yoshio questioned, staring at his son.

"She's just a servant. Currently, she's out in the garden working on the sheets with Takashi. However, I'll have her make a room for you right away," Kyouya stated firmly, trying to erase any questions and doubts in his father's mind, "Come inside. Mitsukuni, get Father's bags then direct the carriage around to the stable."

* * *

"Oh hell no!"

Haruhi glared, her arms crossed over her chest, "I already have to deal with one annoying Ohtori. Don't dare tell me I have to deal with two of them."

"It's not like I'm pleased with it either, Haruhi," Kyouya said, handing her one end of the last sheet, Mori now inside to cook lunch, "However, it's not like I could've hid you anyway. So, for one week, you're going to have to deal with it. Also, considering that he's the king and will likely know your appearance, we're going to have to-"

Haruhi groaned, forcibly taking the end, "You've GOT to be joking! Wigs and disguises! For an entire week! I barely could stand that for a night when you forced me to go to that dumbass lord's ball, but for a week in front of your old man?"

Chuckling at Tamaki being called a "dumbass lord", Kyouya spoke, "Well, it's either that, or risk having him capture and execute you. You can pick your poison, of course."

Glaring again, she took the folded sheet and tossed it into the bin with the others, stomping into the villa, "How I loathe you. I really hope that one day you rot in Hell."

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

"Ah, so you are...Haru-chan?"

Haruhi cringed inwardly at the nickname, but outwardly she smiled and curtsied, tuffs of her hair falling into her face from under her headkerchief. "My name is Haruhi, Your Majesty. It's my honor to be able to serve you. I hope that you will find my service to be satisfactory."

Yoshio half-smiled, motioning his hand to allow her to stand upright, "You're too polite, Haruhi. However, perhaps that's one reason why Kyouya hired you, next to your beauty."

Blushing faintly – she was never being used being called beautiful in any context – Haruhi hid her lips being her hand, "Thank you for your compliments, Your Majesty, but I'm sure that Lord Kyouya had hired me for my work ethic moreso over than my looks."

From across the room, with arms crossed and eyes hiding by the glare of his glasses, Kyouya monitored the scene. He, for one, admired Haruhi's quick portrayal of the ever-docile and friendly maid, but loathed the second-handed comments his father used in order to embarrass him in addition to tripping her up in her act. Biting on his bottom lip, Kyouya kept back his growl as the conversation continued, until he finally had enough and had to intervene.

"Haruhi, I'm sure you're enjoying yourself, but you do have work to do. First, you need to get the regal tea set from the attic and have it washed before lunch. Then, with Mitsukuni's help both of you must set up the table for lunch. You also need to clean up the guest room for Father to make sure it's the absolute best, as well as straighten up that mess you made in the basement earlier."

"But that mess wasn't-"

"Also when that's all done, feed the horses in the stable, water the flowers in the garden, and then set up for dinner."

Glaring, Haruhi held her tongue to curse out the dark lord for the heavy workload he had given her, then turned back towards Yoshio with a smile. With another curtsy, she spoke, "I suppose I should get started on this list then. However, please call upon me if you need anything, Your Majesty."

As soon as she exited the room, Yoshio turned to his son, "I believe you were a little harsh on her, Kyouya. If you were trying to show off, you did in the wrong way possible."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Father."

"You can't fool me so easily."

Taking a sip of his tea, the king looked up at his son, the look in his eyes surprising Kyouya, "So when were you going to tell me that you had the infamous thief Haruhi Fujioka under your roof?"

* * *

With a sneeze and a wipe of her nose, Haruhi groaned for the...oh, she lost count for that day, "God damn that Kyouya! Giving me this much work, just because he was showing off in front of his old man. Yeah yeah, I know – I'm the servant, but sheesh. I can't do EVERYTHING! And the mess down here was NOT my fault – it was Hunny's fault too!"

Sighing, Haruhi looked around for a stepstool of some sort, clearing her throat every few moments, then finally gave up and shoved the boxes off into a corner. "It'll do. I'll ask Mori to help place them on a tall shelf later. Geez, now on top of everything else, I think I'm getting a cold or something. Great, just great," she muttered, wiping some sweat from her brow, "Now I truly wonder who is the dumbass lord."

* * *

Soon the sun began to set and dinner was served...in the most awkward of settings.

Kyouya and Yoshio ate in silence, after being served their meal by Hunny and Mori, after their realization over Haruhi's true identity. Haruhi, on the other hand, was tired and feeling a bit feverish, tried her best to stay on her feet as she served tea between the two men, keeping eye contact with Yoshio but avoiding the necessary glare at her captor as much as she wanted to give him what for.

"Haruhi, are you feeling well? You seem a little wobbly."

"Oh, I'm all right, Your Majesty. I'm just a little tired from all the work I did today."

Yoshio eyed his son, then back at Haruhi, "But I hear you clearing your throat a lot. Are you sure you're all right?"

Haruhi smiled, "Yes, Your Majesty, I assure you I'm all right."

"Then if you're all right," Kyouya interjected, "Then dust out the study, and after clean up my room for when I go to sleep tonight."

Glaring and biting on her lip as she set down the teapot, Haruhi let out a very low, "Yes, Lord Kyouya."

However, she barely turned and took two steps before she felt her legs giving way. "Haruhi? Haru-" Kyouya began to question, standing up from his chair, but froze in his tracks as Yoshio grabbed the young woman before she fell face-first onto the floor.

Touching her forehead and noting her labored breathing, Yoshio clicked his tongue against his teeth, "Your showing off caused her to become feverish. She's not used to such hard labor, and yet you kept pushing her. You have a strange way of showing your intentions, son."

Kyouya had little time to made an interjection before his father moved past him, Haruhi cradled in his arms.

* * *

When Haruhi awoke, she felt the feeling of a cool, wet cloth on her forehead and a soft bed surrounding her.

Looking around, she could tell she was in Kyouya's room, but definitely not her bed – after all, she could see her nightdress hanging off her raggedy bed across the room – but why she had no clue.

"Are you feeling better now, Haruhi?"

Turning her head towards the voice, the cloth falling to her side, she finally saw Yoshio sitting at her side and she began to stutter in order to keep up her act, "Y-Your Majesty! I apologize for the embarrassment I caused you!"

Waving his hand, Yoshio smiled, "Nonsense. You can drop the act, Haruhi Fujioka. You don't need to pretend to be so docile in front of me, although I do appreciate it."

Surprised, Haruhi sat up slowly in the bed, grabbing the cloth and holding it loosely in her hands, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I already know who you are. The infamous thief of the night, Haruhi Fujioka. I admit, I was a little surprised to see you playing the part of a docile servant and so well, but being a thief I'm sure you had to be a terrific actress as well to get what you want," Yoshio said, "I admit, I can also now see why Kyouya has had such an interesting fascination with you since he was a child."

Haruhi sat there confused – here she was, King Yoshio Ohtori talking to her and knowing full well _who_ she was, but wasn't making any sort of move to arresting her. Also, the admission of Kyouya's fascination in her was a bit of a shocker – has her captor been stalking her since she was a little girl then? Isn't there some sort of law behind that, or because he's a royal and she a criminal the law didn't count.

"No, Haruhi, just because I know who you are doesn't mean I'm going to turn you in once I leave here. Out of a favor to Kyouya, I'll allow him to handle you. After all, according to him, you are a little bit of a spitfire, eh?"

Blushing very slightly again, Haruhi nodded, "I guess so. Being on the streets makes a person tough, and I'm no exception."

Yoshio nodded, smiling again, "Another reason why Kyouya became so fascinated with you. I still remember him talking to me on random nights about your escapades, and how if you were tried before him you would be found guiltless."

"You keep saying he has this fascination with me. Is Kyouya some sort of stalker that I don't know about? Quite honestly, I don't think Kyouya has any sort of fascination with me – his intentions for me lie more in the way of torture and teasing instead of being fascination."

"Heh, oh how wrong are you of that. Ever since you became a thief, he's followed every detail of news that had come of your name. You've impressed him with your dedication to changing society in your own ways, to the point that now he's even requested that I don't interfere. Such a deep fascination, a powerful devotion towards you...it actually makes me wonder if he's not truly in love with you, Haruhi."

She didn't speak a word, but her lips were parted in surprise at the sudden change in events about her captor's character. Kyouya, in love with her? Really? That could explain a few things, as she looked back quickly on the past, but honestly...could all of his actions really be based on some sort of deep fascination, some subconscious love for her?

"Of course, he would probably have my head for telling you all of this, so you will keep this our secret, won't you, Haruhi?" Yoshio said, and Haruhi quickly nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty!"

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to go by in a blur. Haruhi, due to her fever, spent a portion of the week in her bed, often visited by Yoshio, and Kyouya did her work, feeling guilty for causing her trouble. However, by the end of the week, Haruhi was well enough to send him off.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Your Majesty. While I'm not a fan of royals, you are truly in a league of your own."

"Thank you for the compliment, Haruhi; I'll treasure it. Make sure to take care of my son."

Turning an awkward eye towards Kyouya, she muttered a very short "I will" before stepping back.

Shaking his father's hand as Yoshio entered the carriage, Kyouya spoke, "Thank you for the visit. However, I'd appreciate some sort of notice the next time you come to visit."

"Well, that would be the opposite of a surprise, now wouldn't it? However, for your sake, I will. Take care, Kyouya, and you as well Haruhi," Yoshio said, motioning towards the carriage driver to start their journey towards the castle. Haruhi politely waved the carriage until it became too far out of sight as Kyouya just watched, eventually turning his sights towards the young thief.

"You became awfully close to my father. What did he talk to you about?"

"Is this out of envy?"

"Hmph, hardly. Now what did he talk to you about? What did he say about me behind my back?"

Haruhi laughed, "Oh, so you instantly think that your father backstabbed you! My, such trust you have in him; that's so pitiful it's laughable."

Kyouya glared, grabbing Haruhi's wrist and forcing her to face him, "Enough of your childish antics! What the hell did my father say to you!"

Gasping at the sudden action, Haruhi pulled away, "Don't touch me so! I don't care if you've had a fascination with me, that doesn't give you-"

She stopped mid-sentence at what she said, noting that she had spoken too much. Biting on her lip, she met his eyes very quickly, enough to see the incredible look of surprise on his face, then turned away.

"He told you-"

"It's none of your damn business what he told me! What conversations conspired between your father and myself are our business, and it's your business to stay out of it!"

Huffing, Haruhi ran back inside of the villa, avoiding Kyouya's grip as he tried to stop her. "Haruhi!" he shouted after her, but was ignored.

"...Damn my father...he told her everything..."

* * *

And ta-da! Chapter Nine is done! Yes, I KNOW this took forever. Blame school, work, AMVing, very long writer's block...pretty much life took away from this story even though the outlines for remaining chapters in this story have been laying in front of me for months. But I promise, I WILL finish this! I really will! Until the next chapter though, ja ne!


	11. Requiem for a Love Triangle

Author's Note: For those that have been wanting the romance element, this is the chapter for you! Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Requiem For A Love Triangle

"Will you return soon, my dear? After all, the wedding is-"

Turning and smiling softly at her fiancée, Renge spoke, "I know, it's only a few weeks away now. I promise, I'll be back shortly. I just wish to visit an old friend before I lose track of all the time."

* * *

Kyouya growled, throwing his book against the door of his study. "Damn it all...how dare my father speak to Haruhi about...about that...!" he seethed, his hands fisted on the arms of his chair, "And now she barely looks at me!"

Removing his glasses, Kyouya buried his face into his hand, sighing in a calming defense. "How am I ever going to convince her of my feelings if now she only sees me as a stalker?" he muttered, "I only wish to tell her that I..."

Beyond the door, leaned up against it, Haruhi was silent, unable to hear Kyouya's words but easily able to hear his movements towards picking up the thrown book. Her hands shook against the wood, and she gently whispered his name across her lips before shaking her head and walking away.

"He seems like he's...suffering. It's...kinda painful to see him in such a state...and I feel like it's my fault..."

* * *

"Hey, Takashi. Do you think that Haru-chan and Kyou-chan will ever get together? I mean...it's pretty obvious that they care about each other. But ever since His Majesty left, the two have just been awkward or avoiding each other," Hunny said as he helped dried the dishes that his cousin washed, both of them giving Haruhi the night off from them to relax.

"I don't know. Perhaps," Mori said softly, "Haruhi isn't very showing of her feelings."

Tapping a finger against his chin in thought, "Perhaps they need a push in the right direction...I know! We'll set it up so that way it's just the two of them in the mansion! Then they can sort out their feelings from there."

"I see that as even more reason to avoid each other."

"Not really. They'll have to work together to do all the chores and cooking and such. And somewhere along the way, they'll HAVE to sit down and talk about how they feel."

Mori sighed, shaking his head at his cousin's idea, "I don't think it'll work, but I'll humor you, Mitsukuni."

* * *

Several nights passed since King Yoshio left the mansion, and much to the surprise of Kyouya and Haruhi, Hunny and Mori had suddenly left, telling them that they were going to visit their relatives to the west and would be back in a week. Awkward silence and situations began to envelope the mansion, with the two working on the daily tasks on their own or acted very careful to avoid each other when they had to work together. Meals were ate apart from each other, and nights spent with Kyouya locked away in his study and Haruhi's time split leaned up against the closed door and out in the garden staring up at the sky.

It wasn't until three days after their departure did the awkward pair begin to open again.

"Good morning, Kyouya."

"Good morning."

She took notice of what he was doing: washing dishes from a meal he had obviously cooked and eaten alone. Biting on her lip, she gently took the drying cloth and plate from his hand, her fingers brushing against his as she did, and began to take over the task. Their eyes met for a moment, communicating what they didn't through their words, then turned back to the basin to continue the washing.

"...Thank you."

"Of course."

They continued their task in silence, the only exception being the clink-clang of the dishes hitting each other as they were sat upon the counter, but they didn't feel any awkwardness between them. For the first time in well over a week, they felt comfortable.

Soon the dishes were finished, and the pair stood still in their silence, trying to figure out what to say or do next. Biting on her lip again, Haruhi spoke first, "How about we work in the garden today? After we're done, we can relax in it tonight."

Kyouya looked at her surprised for a moment, then smiled, "All right."

* * *

The duo had barely begun work in the garden when they heard the sound of a carriage coming up the road. "Hmm? Is Hunny and Mori coming home already?" Kyouya questioned, carefully handing off the shears to Haruhi as he went back inside.

"Do you want me to come inside as well?"

"No, I'll greet our visitor. I'll let you know if it's them. If not, will you finish up the gardening out here, then come inside and prepare a guest room?"

Haruhi nodded, understanding what was needing to be done – she knew that very likely this surprise guest was a royal of some sort, which meant she would need to don another disguise. "Oi...just when I thought I got rid of that itchy bonnet," she muttered.

Once inside, Kyouya saw his new guest exiting the carriage. He could tell without seeing the face that the guest was a woman, and he stiffened himself for a bow.

His face quickly formed a look of shock when he saw her face, and his lips barely muttered her name, "Renge..."

The auburn-haired woman smiled as her feet touched the ground and made her graceful way towards the black-haired man, "Hello Kyouya. I hope you don't mind me dropping in unannounced."

Trying his best to ignore the anger pooling up in his stomach, he kept his gaze straight into her eyes and form his bow perfectly, "What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I'm sure you know by now, but I will be married in three weeks' time."

"No, I didn't know. Congratulations to you, Renge, and to your future husband."

"Thank you. However, my visit wasn't to tell you that. I wish to make amends with you."

Kyouya's brow quirked, "Amends?"

Renge's smile softened as she grabbed his hand into hers, "I know our relationship ended on horrible terms, and I know I have been nothing but a terror on your life any time we met. I wish to make up for that in this visit, by sitting with you and talking out with you my sincerest apologies. Of course, if you let me, Kyouya."

He was silent, but with a sigh he removed his hand from hers, "Please come inside, Renge. Let's sit down and have some tea."

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Haruhi released a sigh as she entered the villa, stopping when she heard the faint sound of chatter from the main hall. Quietly, she approached, making sure she could see what was going on but could not be seen herself.

She could see, sitting in the two large chairs, was Kyouya and a young, beautiful woman. Moving her head around the wall a little more, she could see that the woman was from the ball many months ago – what was her name? - ah, Renge. As Haruhi recalled from the small bit of conversation she heard, Renge was a former lover of Kyouya's...the thought made the thief's heart ache for reasons unknown.

Ignoring the pain, she focused herself on listening to the conversation. She heard bits and pieces about the past, and apologies here and there from both sides. However, the most she heard, the more the pain in her heart increased and the more her confusion increased. Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the confusion, she left the area, running into the kitchen to make herself a glass of water...to drink herself or drown her head she wasn't too sure.

* * *

"I think...what I regret the most of all is how I acted at Lord Tamaki's engagement ball."

With a sigh, Kyouya leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, "Yes, you were inexplicably cruel that night. And for reasons to this very moment I still don't understand. You told me that even at that time you were in the process of being engaged, but yet you insisted on torturing my escort and I that evening."

A low chuckle escaped Renge's lips, "I guess I was petty and jealous. After all, it's not every ball you see your former lover, especially one you showed such deep attraction for, look upon another woman with such a heated gaze."

She shifted her chair and Kyouya's stance in his became guarded. "She was quite a beautiful woman as well. What was her name...oh, yes. Haruhi. Are you two still together, Kyouya?" she asked sweetly, almost too sweetly in the dark lord's opinion.

"Not at this moment, we aren't."

"Aww, such a shame. At the ball, you two looked like a charming pair," she said, her lips forming an insincere frown as she stood up from her seat and took steps towards him, "How you danced with her was so beautiful, so passionate. You captured the attention of everyone in the hall – it was quite the sight."

Her hands touched his face softly as she sat down on the arm of his chair, and Kyouya stiffened. Her voice lowered as she inched closer to his lips, "And the kiss you gave her...such a fiery kiss after a heated dance...a very-"

Just as her lips were to connect to his, Kyouya pushed her hands away and stood up roughly, "Enough, Renge! You're starting to make it very clear to me that this is much more than a visit to make amends. State your true purpose right now."

Chuckling, Renge's smile darkened, "Oh Kyouya, I could never fool you. You could always see right through me, down into the deepest parts of my soul."

She stood from the edge of the chair, walking past Kyouya to the entrance to the main hall, then turned towards him, "Of course, I was the same way. I knew that you were never truly in love with me, never truly mine. Shortly after our relationship ended, I found out that you were interested in another woman. A woman who defied common laws and made her way through life as a thief for her own personal gains. I learned that you had watched her since you were a child. I grew envious of this woman, how she unknowingly took you away from me, how she captured your heart and attention from me."

Her smile turned straight-face, "Then when I saw your escort at the ball, I had my suspicions about her...then I heard her name. Haruhi. I knew it at that moment. I knew you were using a fake last name as a disguise, but I knew. She was the infamous thief, Haruhi Fujioka. Oh, you did well with trying to pass her off as a visiting lady from another land, making her debut here as your escort. However, I was not fooled, and I made sure you both knew my scorn."

Kyouya growled, "So what if Haruhi is a thief? Under my guidance, she is reforming herself-"

"Oh please! I know that the last thing that girl wants is reformation from royals like us! It's royals that took away her family's land and brought shame to her name! It's royals that she fights against in order to regain her honor. Do you really think that she will go along so easy to such ideas? Do you really think you are that high of a prince, third son of King Ohtori?" Renge spat out.

The room became silent for a moment, then Renge spoke again, "Tell me Kyouya, do you all of this because you truly think that Haruhi will love you back? Despite her blanket hate towards royals and the common law, do you truly believe she will love you like you do towards her?"

The dark lord sighed, removing his glasses to wipe them clean of an apparent spot, "I don't know. However, I will not give up until I can tell Haruhi my true feelings, and help her regain her honor. No matter what, or who, gets hurt in the process."

Renge smiled sympathetically, "I should've expected nothing less from you."

* * *

Haruhi sighed for the fifth time that afternoon, "My hair takes forever to dry. Then again...maybe I shouldn't have poured the entire bucket of water on my head."

She laid out on her bed, having nothing else to do that afternoon since Kyouya was busying entertaining his guest – and she didn't want to disturb him and his former lover, especially not with the strange feelings she was getting – and listened to the wind blow gently throughout the room. She already cleaned it twice, once after dumping a bucket of cold water onto her head to erase her confusing feelings about the conversations downstairs – which she tried her best not to think about – then a second time in her boredom as she tried to figure out what do with the rest of her day.

She turned over, towards the window, ignoring the feeling of the wet pillow on her cheek. "I wish Hunny and Mori were here. If they were, I could talk to them about...damn it, Haruhi! Stop that! Ugh...I don't get it. What are these feelings I keep getting?"

Placing a hand over her heart, she felt it thumping faster. She remembered Yoshio's words, about Kyouya's fascination with her...she thought about the engagement ball, the kisses they shared, how he saved her from the perverted lord...suddenly her breath started to catch in her throat and she swore she felt her heart trying to pop out of her chest.

She remembered the passionate fire she felt when they danced, and the pleasure of the kisses afterward. She remembered how safe she felt when Kyouya wrapped his arms around her, saving her from the dark intentions of Hikaru, and the sweet dreams she had from the reassuring kiss he had given her that night upon her bed. Her feelings of guilt earlier that week...they weren't guilt, they were helplessness because she couldn't do anything to ease his suffering. Then today...she felt...jealousy. Yes, she was jealous of Renge, how she was near him when she had no real need to.

Was this all the feelings of... "No...no it can't be! I mean...!" Haruhi sprang up in the bed, shaking her head, "I mean, I seriously can't be...!"

She calmed herself for a moment and looked down at her hands, folded into her lap, as a single tear started to fall down her cheek, "I can't be in love with Kyouya..."

* * *

"I wish you much luck with your wedding, Renge. Your husband-to-be is a lucky man."

"Well, that is true, but I believe someone else is far luckier than I."

Renge smiled, releasing Kyouya's hand as she entered her carriage, "I'll see what I can do about obtaining the Fujioka land, and I'll contact you the moment I get any word on the moment I can release it to you. In the meantime, you know what you need to do about that woman."

"Yes, I know," Kyouya said firmly, no smile on his lips and no quake in his voice, "I can't hide my feelings from her forever. But...it isn't easy when the back of your mind tells you that she certainly rather see you dead instead of hearing you confess your heart."

Renge laughed, "My my, I don't think I've ever seen you so scared of a woman before. Not even Fuyumi frightened you, and yet this Haruhi has gotten to you!"

Kyouya playfully glared and Renge smiled as she patted his hand. "Oh, I'm joshing. Ah...take care Kyouya. I'll send you a letter after the wedding," she said, then motioning for the carriage to take off.

"Goodbye, Renge," Kyouya said, "And thank you for everything."

* * *

It was nighttime when Haruhi finally left her room, her eyes red from crying and her clothes and hair a mess from tossing and turning in a fit from her revelation earlier that day. She tried to reason with herself, deny everything, but she couldn't.

She realized that she was slowly falling in love with her captor, Kyouya Ohtori, and there was nothing she could or wanted to do to stop herself.

Now she was afraid. Afraid to be around him, afraid that one look or touch would lead to an awkward moment between them that she – maybe he? - would inevitably regret.

However, she knew she couldn't avoid him forever – she was his servant after all, perhaps his friend after all this time, and knew that she couldn't keep herself locked up in one room all day long.

She sighed again, rubbing her eyes away of the pain they felt from her crying, and walked in the parlor, then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks by the sight she saw.

At the very end of the room, sitting behind a grand-looking piano was Kyouya. Very gently he was tapping at the keys, as if he had no clue how to play the instrument he was seated at, and his face was scrunched together as if to concentrate.

"Kyo-" Haruhi started to say, but she stopped herself as his fingers started to move more fluidly over the keys, starting to play in a melody that echoed throughout the room.

She began to feel the floor shake slightly under her feet, and her heart began to quake – she never heard such emotion come from Kyouya before, or seen him concentrate so hard. Her hands clasped over her chest and her eyes welled up despite herself. "Kyouya..." she whispered, knowing full well he couldn't hear her.

The music began to die down and the lord relaxed, releasing a sharp breath before turning towards the door where Haruhi stood watching, the tears now falling down her cheeks and dripped shamelessly down to the floor. He could visibly see her shaking, but why he didn't know. He stood and walked towards her, but she didn't move a muscle.

"Haruhi."

She looked up at him when he spoke his name, and her lips parted with a small, unknown noise when he touched her cheek. She began to stop shaking when he felt his thumb wipe away her tears, and she stared into his onyx eyes and took notice of the feelings trapped behind the glass frames.

Feelings of fear, anxiety, helplessness...but also of care, need, and more...she was sure these same feelings were reflected in her eyes as well, but she wasn't too sure. She couldn't see herself reflected in his frames to tell.

"Haruhi."

His voice broke her reverie.

"Even if you hate me after this...I won't be able to live the rest of my life without telling my true feelings," Kyouya said softly, his lips very gently touching hers, "I love you, Haruhi Fujioka."


	12. Capturing The Thief's Heart

Author's Note: The confession has been made! Yay! However, how will Haruhi take it? And how about her feelings? We're nearing the end, folks!

Chapter Eleven: Capturing The Thief's Heart

She felt his words echo through her whole body. Kyouya Ohtori, her captor, the dark lord himself, loved her, Haruhi Fujioka, a lowly thief-turned-servant who broke the laws in order to show their wrongs.

She barely felt his lips upon hers at first, and she could tell through that he was fearing her rejection. She was fearful as well, but she couldn't reject him – she did love him as well, but couldn't tell him then and there. Instead, with her hands shaking like leaves, she gripped onto his shirt and leaned into his kiss, standing onto her tiptoes slightly to reach him. For a moment, she could tell he was surprised by her actions, but didn't stop their affection, but instead wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could without scaring her.

He could taste some saltiness on her lips from her tears, but he didn't care – he didn't want to release the lips he longed to kiss, or let go of the body he longed to hold. Kyouya, after years and years of following and being fascinated by her actions, finally had Haruhi to himself and shared the feelings down in his heart.

With a bit of regret, he finally parted from her lips, licking and tasting the flavor that was solely hers remaining on them. He admired the blush that adored her cheeks and smirked despite himself before nuzzling her neck.

"Kyo...kyouya...you..." Haruhi tried to speak, but her words came out in breathless whispers.

"Yes, Haruhi. I meant what I said," Kyouya said, his breath making little shivers run down her spine, "I'm irrevocably and completely in love with you. I know that you have a past that involves hatred towards royals like myself, so being loved by one must make you disgusted, but I couldn't live the rest of my life without telling you how I felt."

He gripped tighter to her, and heard her gasp when he knew he had held on too tight. He gently left a kiss onto her neck, and smirked again when he heard her breath caught, "For years, I've been waiting, hoping, wanting to tell you that I love you, and that only increased in the months since I've brought you here. I can understand, however, if you no longer wish to be near me or speak to me, if my actions disgust you."

Haruhi was silent for a moment, but then she shook her head and pulled back in order to look up at him directly. "No. I'm not disgusted by you. But I...I just don't know how to respond. I mean...I can't feel any kind of hatred towards you, but...I don't know..." she tried to say, but she trailed off.

With a small chuckle, Kyouya took hold of her hands and gently kissed her knuckles, "I'm not expecting an instant return of your feelings. However, I would like it if you let me win over your heart as you won over mine. I want to prove to you my feelings are sincere, that I'm not saying these words to lure you into compromising acts."

"I...I...don't have any objections to that, but Kyouya-"

"That's all I wanted to hear. Now, are you hungry Haruhi?"

* * *

Haruhi felt awkward that night as she prepared for bed, brushing through her messy, knotty hair with her brush in front of the mirror Kyouya had set up in his closet. Dinner went fine, a meal made by both of them and ate among the two of them with few words spoken and glances stolen (and faint blushes on her cheeks, she was sure of that), and they spent quiet time in the garden – at least until they had their moment of panic and realized that they had forgotten to bring in the laundry. Of course, that had brought some laughs to the thief, and chuckles to the dark lord himself as they fix their mistake before they decided to retire to bed.

However, despite that fortunate icebreaker, she still felt awkward – in her wildest dreams, even despite being told by his own father, she never wouldn't thought that Kyouya Ohtori would confess to her. The echo of his words was enough to make her quake again.

Shaking her head, she placed the brush on a nearby table and looked at herself in the mirror. "Who am I now?" she questioned, "A few months ago, I was the thief that haunted the night, a feminine terror, a woman with a mission to defend her honor and her sacred treasure...I was a cursed name of Haruhi Fujioka."

She turned slightly, looking down at herself in the pink, frilly nightdress, "But now...I've become a royal escort, a servant to lords and kings, submitted my lips to a man that yearned for me through the years I've criminally walked...I feel so different...I feel like my name is no longer such a curse, but that it's beautiful. A beautiful name of Haruhi Fujioka."

The brunette sighed, lifting the brush up from its resting place and going back to her task, her voice barely a whisper as she spoke, "While my name is beautiful, my heart certainly isn't...I spent so many years fighting to protect myself, but yet I'm afraid of this feeling, that I too am in-"

"Are you almost finished, Haruhi?"

The sudden voice on the other side of the bedroom door shocked Haruhi from her thoughts, making her drop the brush with a loud clunk. "O-oh! Yes, I am Kyouya! Thank you, you can come in now!" she yelled, quickly picking up the brush and scurrying over the dresser where she kept it, trying to avoid the awkward situation that she was sure to ensue the moment he entered the room.

"Hmm, sometimes I swear, you take forever to change into a simple nightdress," the raven-haired man said jokingly as he entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I'm sorry! But I do want to look nice before I go to bed so I don't look like hell in the morning," she replied, her voice a bit sarcastic but all the same joking as he was.

He chuckled, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles, and she blushed despite herself. "Well, I believe you are beautiful no matter what hour it is," he said smoothly.

"I really wish you'd stop saying things like that..."

"Oh, the truth?"

"Kyouya!"

"What is it about my words that embarrasses you?" he asked sincerely, kissing her knuckles again, looking straight into her eyes as he awaited for her answer. Haruhi bit her lip, looking down at their connected hands for a moment, then back at his eyes, then their hands again as she tried to come up with her answer.

"I'm...not used to the feelings I get when you speak such things. I feel my heart skip a beat whenever you speak those words...and I become scared because I don't understand why. I'm afraid...because I never felt..."

Haruhi trailed off, her eyes barely meeting his and his knowing smile, and she could feel her heartbeat rushing as he pushed down their hands in order to meet her lips.

"Don't rush yourself. I can wait forever and a lifetime to hear those words, as long as you remain by my side," Kyouya said softly, "However, perhaps I can help you feel a little more comfortable with some of those feelings, and with myself. Hmm..."

In a moment, Haruhi didn't like the smirk that stretched across his face. Her face scrunched up, "What do you have up your—ah!"

In an instance, the brunette found herself off of the floor and held bridal-style in Kyouya's arms, her own arms wrapped tightly around his neck out of fear of being dropped. "What the hell! Kyouya, place me down this instant!" she shrieked, struggling with one arm to pull down her nightdress, but Kyouya laughed as he walked towards the large master bed.

"Kyouya!"

"Relax Haruhi."

"How can I relax when you suddenly lift me up then are placing me on your mattress for some unknown reason?"

"I want you to sleep next to me."

"What!"

Haruhi sat up on the bed, but Kyouya's arms held her shoulders, his grip keeping her from her standing. "Haruhi, my intentions are innocent. I don't want to sleep with you, to take away the treasure you value so dear. I only wish to have you sleep next to me, so that we can hear each other's heartbeats' as we drift off. I want you to become comfortable with me, and I with you. Do you understand?" he explained, his eyes pleading with hers in hopes that she did.

The thief stared up at him for a moment, pondering his words and gripping mentally at his intentions, then relaxed beneath his grip, "I guess...I guess we can try this once...t-to see if this will really work."

Kyouya smiled, kissing her forehead as he released her shoulders, "Good."

Haruhi watched him, her face flushed red as she slowly laid down under the covers, walked go to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge, then bit her lip as he, too, laid down, joining her. In a moment, she could feel his body right next to hers, and felt the bed shift as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist.

"G-good night Kyouya. I...I...ugh..."

He chuckled as he nuzzled into the back of her neck, "Good night, Haruhi. I love you too."

And when the morning came and Haruhi awoke before he did, she noticed his arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist, and she smiled before snuggling her head further into the pillow for a few minute's more of slumber.

* * *

Weeks passed by seemingly slow, and Haruhi adjusted towards Kyouya's affections. She soon found it impossible to have a meal or sleep without him, and they often spent their evenings together reading in his study or out in the garden (accompanied by a very happy Hunny and a mildly surprised Mori on occasion) enjoying the cooling nights. While she still couldn't say the words without stuttering, she could find herself able to kiss him, albeit with her face turning bright red and a curse or two under her breath sometimes after it. However, Kyouya took it all in stride, sometimes laughing at her and reassuring her with his words that there was no need to rush her affections.

One day, while Haruhi was finally allowed to travel outside the villa – giving her word to Kyouya that she no longer had reason to escape – with Hunny to the nearest village, the letter that the Ohtori lord was waiting for finally arrived.

With shaky hands, he opened the envelope, and found the letter inside, along with another folded piece of paper, written in what could only be Renge's ladylike handwriting. He smiled at the words she mentioned about her wedding and the sweetness of her husband, but near the end of the letter, his brow furrowed as he read the part he needed to.

_In other news, particularly in obtaining the Fujioka land, I have found that to be successful. However, since I don't want it in my name, you will need to sign the certificate yourself – I had included in the envelope. Of course, you'll need to so in front of your father in order to make it official, but I'm sure you already knew that._

_Hopefully by now you've already confessed – I'm sure she was more than surprised!_

He removed the folded paper to reveal the certificate that gave its owner the rights to the Fujioka land, and Kyouya smirked as he folded both it and the letter back into the envelope before exiting the study. He walked towards the kitchen, noticing that Haruhi and Hunny had returned from their trip with baskets of fresh fruits and meats, and smiled as he gave the brunette a kiss upon her nose.

"Hmm? Kyouya?"

"Will you accompany me on a trip, Haruhi?"

* * *

Of course, Haruhi had no idea why they were even on this trip. She knew it was something for the two of them alone, Kyouya driving the two-seater wagon as Haruhi sat beside him, and that they set out early in the morning with Kyouya leading the way, but otherwise she hadn't the faintest idea as to why this trip was needed. However, she trusted that Kyouya knew and followed all the same.

In the weeks that followed their confession, she's learned to trust him, and knew he wouldn't steer her wrong.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" she asked partway through the trip, yawning afterward as she stretched her arms up to the sky. Kyouya chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You'll see, my love," he said, smiling down at her as he guided her hand towards the reins, "For now, would you like to help me drive? You must have had some experience in steering horses, with coming from a farm."

Haruhi stiffened as the reins drifted over her fingers, the feeling foreign to her now. Kyouya was right; she did had experience in steering horses and wagons from her times she used to help her father drive the wagon in the town. However, that was now over ten years ago – the likelihood of her remembering was slim to none.

"I'll guide you, I promise."

Relaxing under his touch, Haruhi released a small sigh as she gripped the reins, beside his own hands, and her eyes widened at the feel she gained from the increased control in her hands.

"Wow..." she spoke softly, "I remember this...I remember holding onto the reins as the horses pulled, and Father laughed at me as I giggled and cheered over being able to help him. It always made me so happy!"

Kyouya smiled as a hand moved to tilt her head towards his, kissing her lips sweetly, "Your happiness is what I seek."

* * *

Night had fallen on the third day of their trip, and while Haruhi found out nothing further about why they've taken this trip, she became satisfied with just traveling alongside Kyouya.

"Have you ever slept outdoors?" she asked him as he set up a make-shift bed in the back of the wagon, her head resting on folded hands.

Kyouya tapped his chin for a moment, pondering his answer. "Hmm...I think I may have once," he said thoughtfully, "When I fell asleep in the courtyard; I vaguely remember one of the servants waking me up and telling me I could catch a cold napping outside like I was."

Haruhi smiled; the thought of Kyouya as a child sleeping among the flowers and grass was as cute as unexpected, and she almost laughed at her vision.

The dark lord noticed her smile, and smirked as he pulled her into the back of the wagon, laying her down on the blanket that covered the wooden floor. "What's that you're laughing at, Haruhi?" he questioned playfully, leaning over her with her hands wrapped loosely in his grip.

"The sight of you as a child, laying among flowers...I'm sure you were adorable then."

"And now?"

"A handsome, devilish man that I guess would take a lifetime to learn about, but wouldn't mind taking the time to do so."

He smiled, pleased with her response, as he released her hands and settled himself beside her. She squirmed herself closer as his arms wrapped around her waist, and sighed peacefully as he nuzzled into her neck.

"If I'm a devil, then you must be an angel," he whispered against her skin, "An angel that's purely mine."

* * *

"All right, Haruhi. I need you to place this cloth over your eyes."

She looked at Kyouya, bewildered by the sudden order given to her as he held out the violet silk cloth. "What for?" she questioned, "This is pretty strange, and quite honestly I'm not too-"

"I don't want you to see the surprise yet," he said, his voice calm but straight-laced, "So please do me this one favor and hide your eyes?"

Haruhi sighed, her natural curiosity getting the better of her as she took the cloth from her hands and tied it snuggly around her eyes.

"Can you see anything?"

"No. For an extra measure, I even have my eyes shut. So if a bug flies into my mouth right now, I'm likely to kill you."

Kyouya chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, securing her just in case of any accidents, and held the reins tightly again, this time in anticipation.

While Haruhi was blind to the world, she could still hear everything – and even more so with one of her senses temporarily shut off. She had to admit, the soft wind and clomping of the horses' hooves was beyond relaxing, and with her eyes shut she had to fight the urge to fall asleep against Kyouya's shoulder. The moments seemed to go on longer and her fingers fidgeted a bit in her lap in impatience.

Finally, Kyouya stopped, pulling the horses to a halt. "We're here," he whispered, grasping at Haruhi's waist as he helped the brunette off of the wagon.

He turned her around to face forward, his hands on her shoulders. Haruhi could feel tall grass lapping at her ankles as the wind brushed past, and she almost laughed at the tickling sensation.

"Can I peek now?"

Kyouya smiled as he removed the blindfold from her eyes, "Haruhi...welcome home."

Haruhi's brown eyes burst open and her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. "It's...my land! My home, my world!" she yelled breathlessly, her eyes scanning the fields and buildings before her.

She turned towards Kyouya, "It's hardly changed at all! Oh my god...my home!"

Kyouya grasped at her hand, slipping the folded certificate into her hand, "It's yours now, Haruhi. Well, it will be once the certificate is signed in front of my father. At long last...you're home."

She stared at the paper in her hand, tears forming in her eyes, before looking up at Kyouya and jumping into his arms. "Kyouya! Oh god...no words can even express how happy and thankful I am!" she exclaimed, her arms tight around his neck as her tears fell down her cheeks and her lips parted in laughter from her happiness.

"Haru-chan! Kyou-chan!"

The two turned around to see from the doorway of the house was Hunny and Mori, waving at them, and behind them stood Yoshio, his lips forming a proud smile. Haruhi gasped in delight, grabbing at Kyouya's hand as she dragged him in her run for the house.

"Hunny, Mori! Your Majesty! Why are you here?" she questioned, "Did Kyouya tell all of you about this?"

Yoshio chuckled as he lightly ruffled Haruhi's hair. "No, I was informed when Mitsukuni and Takashi paid a visit to the castle, requesting that I come along for some important business. I'm assuming, Kyouya," he spoke, his attention then turned towards his son, "You will fill me in?"

Kyouya nodded, taking the certificate from Haruhi's hand and presenting it to Yoshio. "Firstly, I wish for you to watch Haruhi sign this, legally making this land solely hers," he spoke firmly, and Yoshio smiled all-knowingly as he looked over the certificate.

"We will sign this once we have a pen and ink to do so. However, I think you have another request of me?"

Kyouya didn't say a word, his eyes settling on Haruhi. The look he gave her was almost smoldering, and she almost choked on a held breath. Her eyes widened as she watched Kyouya bend down before her on one knee, grabbing her left hand tightly in his.

"Haruhi...words can not express the feelings I have for you, and even in a lifetime I doubt I could tell you everything I want to. However, on this land, I want to know the full you, the true you, even if it takes to the end of my life to learn it. On this land, in front of these witnesses..." Kyouya spoke, and Haruhi's eyes lit up with tears as his free hand dove into his pocket for a simple-looking silver band.

"Haruhi Fujioka...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Everyone but Yoshio gasped in surprise, and Haruhi held her free hand to her mouth as the tears fell freely down her cheeks. She was left unable to speak, her mind spinning. "Kyouya...you..." she whispered.

"I love you, Haruhi, and want nothing more than to live on this land with you until our final days. If you agree..." he told her, trailing off as he waited impatiently for her answer.

Haruhi's lips cracked into a bright smile, closing her eyes as she tried to wipe away the tears.

"Yes...yes, Kyouya! I will become your wife...and I...I love you too!" she exclaimed, laughing through her words, "Oh god...I feel like such a child, crying this much when I'm just so happy!"

Kyouya smiled as he slipped the band onto her ring finger, standing up and kissing her passionately, ignoring the tears brimming up in his eyes. "I guess we're both children then," he said with a laugh.

* * *

A short epilogue will be posted soon!


	13. Epilogue

Author's Note: This is it, the epilogue of Tricks and Thievery! Thank you to all my readers, and hopefully you'll keep enjoying my stories!

Epilogue

Ten years passed since the day Haruhi and Kyouya moved onto the Fujioka land, and upon the land Kyouya proposed to her. They had both grown in that time: Kyouya looking more like a prince, despite giving up the title himself to be a farmer, and Haruhi outgrowing her dirty face for a gentle and happy smile, framed by longer brunette hair.

When word broke out about their marriage – short and sweet with Yoshio uniting them before their friends and family – there was many townsfolk that were shocked and abhorred the thoughts of the third son of their king marrying a former thief and murderer. Even ten years later, there was still a few moments of backlash as they traveled into town.

However, for Haruhi Fujioka-Ohtori, the talk and curses meant nothing to her. For her, the feel of Kyouya's hand clasped with her own as they walked together down the busy streets, the jealous and angry words did little harm just as they did years ago when she cleverly hid herself among them to steal coins from their pockets.

Today, on their wedding anniversary, as the sun was setting behind their home, Haruhi hummed peacefully in the kitchen, preparing a hearty meal for the evening while waiting for her husband's return from town, she smiled as the light kicks inside of her stomach.

"Yes, little one," she cooed softly, one hand rubbing the rounded skin gently, "We'll be eating soon. Just be a little more patient with me."

She received another kick and Haruhi laughed, "My, you have an attitude already!"

"Haruhi, we're home!" she heard Kyouya call from the front of the house, followed by the sudden rush of small footsteps towards the kitchen. Haruhi placed down the spoon for her stew and turned towards the doorway where her daughter, Ayame, rushed in, a bright smile on her face and her ebony hair disheveled from her sprint.

"Momma, guess what I saw today! A really big snake!" the child spoke, a bit of a lisp in her voice as she motioned how big the snake was with her arms. Haruhi chuckled as she expressed her surprise.

"Oh my! That big? Were you scared?"

"Nuh-uh! I even touched it, and it felt really cool and slimy! I wanted to hold it, but Daddy said not to."

"That's because that snake could hurt you without realizing it," Kyouya said, entering the kitchen and placing down the baskets of items that they had bought in town.

Haruhi smiled at her husband as he continued to explain to Ayame about the snake; in her wildest dreams, she would've never thought that the dark lord, Kyouya Ohtori, would ever give up his title and help her as a farmer of her parents' land, and even further so by being excellent at doing so. In the ten years since regaining the land, the Fujioka land had returned to the way it was when Haruhi was a child, and the mere thought always made the former thief smile.

"What's for dinner tonight, Momma?" Ayame asked, breaking Haruhi from her reverie.

"Thanks to the vegetables that Daddy and you picked yesterday, we're having a beef stew," Haruhi stated, ruffling her daughter's hair, "Why don't you go and wash up? It should be ready in a few minutes."

"'Kay!" Ayame yelled as she ran out of the kitchen, and Kyouya chuckled as he watched his daughter excitedly leave. He turned his attention towards his wife and smiled, his hands gently touching her stomach as he kissed her lips.

"The baby's been kicking all day," Haruhi whispered, "They've missed you."

"I've missed you two as well," Kyouya said, his hands wrapping around hers as he placed feather kisses on her knuckles, lingering on the silver band that he placed himself.

"I'm a lucky man," he said softly, "I have everything I want with you, and more than what I deserve with the land we've rebuilt, and with our beautiful children."

Haruhi smiled, pulling Kyouya into an embrace, "And I'm a lucky woman, to be found by a man who gave me everything that I could ever dream of, and treated me as a woman with high respect with morals."

The ebony-haired man chuckled as he nuzzled into her neck, "Happy anniversary, my love."

"Happy anniversary, Kyouya."

And the baby kicked in agreement.


End file.
